Following My Footsteps
by angeex3
Summary: Gabriella Montez attended West High and is in an abusive relationship with Jimmy Kendrel. When an incident occurs Gabriella is sent to East High to continue her studies, but she cant shake the feeling that Jimmy is still out there watching her. Troyella
1. My Apparent Perfect Life

_Hey everyone!! Angela here with a new story for all of you fanfic readers to read._

_This is my second fanfic, but my first with like an acutal plot and what not. I hope you enjoy it.  
I'm sorry the first chapter so short though, i just wanna see what you guys think first._

_Read & Review // Read & Review // Read & Review // Read & Review // Read & Review // Read & Review // Read & Review // Read & Review // Read & Review // Read & Review // Read & Review_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical. Everything belongs to their original owners including Disney and whoever else. I own the plot and other characters in the story that were not included in the original movie including Amber Harrison and Jimmy Kendrel._**

* * *

****Following My Footsteps**

**Chapter 1- _My Apparent Perfect Life_**

Gabriella Montez packed up her stuff and stood up from her desk as other students filed out of the classroom around her; she then walked out of the classroom towards her locker. Gabriella arrived at her locker and starting putting a couple books away and at the same time taking some books out.

"Hey Gabi!! We have a Scholastic Decathlon meeting Thursday morning. Do you think you can make it?" A petite girl like Gabriella asked as she leaned on the neighboring locker while clutching her gym bag.

Gabriella Montez pulled her wavy dark brown hair up into a messy ponytail and started walking towards the gym. She was beautiful, smart, and athletic. She also was involved in her school that she joined West High's Scholastic Decathlon Team and Cheerleading Squad.

"Yea I think so Amber." Gabriella replied as she pulled her gym bag out and closed her locker. "Ready for cheer practice?"

Amber Harrison is Gabriella's best friend in West High. Like Gabriella she is also on the Scholastic Decathlon Team and the Cheerleading Squad at West High.

"Yep…just waiting for it to end." Amber sighed as she pushed off the locker and walked side by side with Gabi. "Coach is definitely pushing us really hard this time around. Trying to make us really good to out stage the East High cheer leaders at the championship game Friday."

Friday was the big game night. West High Knights versus East High Wildcats in the championship basketball match.

"Hey baby." A arm suddenly snaked around Gabriella's waist and started walking next to her. "You got practice today?"

"Hey Jimmy, and yea I do." Gabriella replied, but more in a fake happy loving tone. "I guess I'll see you in the gym then."

"Yes but before I go, I have something to ask you."

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Jimmy.

Jimmy pulled Gabriella aside and away from Amanda so that she wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"Well my parents are going to be away this weekend." Jimmy stated as he still had his grip on Gabriella's arm.

"Yea, and…" Gabriella replied scared of what Jimmy might do next.

"and…after the game on Friday I expect you to come back to my house with me." Jimmy replied irritated as his voice started to raise a little.

"Um, I don't know Jimmy. I kind of made plans with Amber this week-"

"Listen here. You WILL come to my house after the game Friday and you WILL tend to my every desire and need." Jimmy replied as he kept his voice to a loud hoarse whisper and his grip on Gabriella's arm started to tighten.

"Ow- Ow Jimmy please stop. Yes, yes I'll go with you Friday just let go of my arm." Gabriella replied hastily as Jimmy started to loosen his grip.

"Great! See you later babe." and with that Jimmy gave Gabriella a quick peck on the lips and left to the gym for practice.

Gabriella turned around and started walking back towards Amber with a straight face so that Amber wouldn't think something happened besides a nice little chat with ones boyfriend.

"Gabi, I am so jealous!" Amber started off as they continued to walk the rest of the way to the gym. "You are pretty, smart, head cheer leader, and dating Jimmy Kendrel! Who is by the way the hottest guy in school, and not to mention captain of the basketball team. You seriously have the most perfect life ever!"

"No, that's not true. I do not have a perfect life." Gabriella said back and Amber just stared at Gabi with a shock look on her face.

"Gabriella stop being so modest. Hello!! Look at your life here. Everyone thinks the same thing, you are the luckiest person ever!!" Amber said as she opened the door for her and Gabi and walked into the girls locker room.

'_If only they new the real life I have._'

* * *

_So... what do you think? I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, and for those reading Stickwitu, stay tuned for a chapter for that story also!! (:_


	2. The Truth

_**Hey guys. I would really appreciate if you left some more reviews for me, even if its to criticize my writing or whatever, your help could make my stories a whole lot better to read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical. I wish i did but im going broke now.**_

* * *

Following My Footsteps

**Chapter 2- _The Truth_**

"Girls!! 5 more minutes!!"

"Yes Coach Johnson!" The girls replied as they quickly hustled around to put away their stuff before running out of the locker room. After a minute or two, all that was left was Gabriella and Amber quickly putting on their uniform.

"Gabriella!!" Amber exclaimed as she walked over to Gabriella after closing her locker. "Is that a new bruise?! What happened?"

Amber was touching the new bruise that appeared last night on Gabriella. It was right on her right shoulder and if was highly visible with the black and blue colors mixed in.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella opened the door of her house after running down the stairs cause of the doorbell._

"_Hey Gabi!"_

_Gabriella looked at the tall male figure standing in front of her. His brown eyes filled with lust and desire, which was what Gabriella feared the most._

"_Oh Jimmy. What are you doing here?" Gabriella replied as she stood her ground trying to prevent Jimmy from entering._

"_Oh well, I saw your mom leave just now and I thought we can pull a quick one." Jimmy replied as he pushed Gabriella inside and closed the door afterwards._

"_Uhh Jimmy. I don't think that's such a good idea." Gabriella said as Jimmy was backing her up against the wall. "Um… my mom can come back at any moment. She just went to the grocery store."_

"_Yea well, I'll take my chances." Jimmy then looked down at what Gabriella was wearing, a blue tank top and some loose cotton pajama bottoms. "You know Gabriella, you look very sexy. I can easily tell you want me too."_

_Just as Jimmy was about to lean in for a rough kiss, Gabriella pushed him off and went to the door. "No Jimmy! I think you should leave now."_

_Jimmy then walked over to Gabriella and grabbed her by her arms. "No one rejects Jimmy Kendrel, especially when he wants to get **laid** now!"_

_Jimmy then threw Gabriella against the stair railings where Gabriella's right shoulder collided with the edge and then she fell onto the floor, clutching her shoulder._

_Jimmy bent down close to Gabriella and examined the damage. "I'll see you tomorrow babe." With that he kissed Gabriella's head and headed out the door leaving Gabriella on the floor in pain and agony._

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella snapped out of her trance and looked at Amber. "Oh, it's nothing. I just accidentally banged my shoulder into the doorway last night. No big."

"Gabriella! No big?! Its still black and blue, and look." Amber then lightly poked Gabriella's bruised shoulder which quickly sent Gabriella's hand up to her shoulder clutching it. "See. You should get that checked out. No doorway would give you a bruise this big, and this isn't your first bruise either!!"

"Amber! IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!" Gabriella shouted as she slammed her locker shut and started walking out of the locker room.

Amber ran to her and pulled her arm which cause Gabriella to stop and turn around.

"Gabriella, listen to me. Yes it is a big deal and I care about you because you are my best friend. Now I know something is up, I can see it in your eyes. Why can't you tell me?!" Amber asked as she looked into Gabriella's eyes noticing that tears were threatening to fall.

Gabriella then sighed and looked away. "Come to my house after practice. I'll tell you everything."

Amber then walked up to Gabriella and gave her a big hug. "Thank You."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Amber walked out of the locker room after their cheerleading practice. Gabriella had a little trouble with some of the stunts because of her shoulder but none the less she still pulled everything off.

"So how's your shoulder Gabi?" Amber asked as they walked towards Gabriella's car. "I saw you wincing a little during practice."

"Yea it's fine. Thanks for caring Amber." Gabriella replied as she looked at Amber and smiled. "You really are a great friend."

"Thanks, but so are you Gabi. I know you would be just as concerned as me if you saw me with bruises." Amber replied as she threw her stuff in the back seat and put on her seat belt. "Oh, does Jimmy know about these bruises?"

"Um…well you can say that." Gabriella sighed as she pulled out of the student parking lot. "When I tell you what happened in my house, you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Amber replied as she held out her pinky which Gabriella linked her pinky with. "Pinky promise!!"

Gabriella and Amber laughed as they suddenly drove by East High School where they saw a blue eyed, sandy haired male walk out of the building towards a car which they assume was his.

"Look! It's Troy Bolton." Amber said as she looked out the window.

Gabriella stole a couple of glances but she couldn't help staring.

"Even if he is from East High, he is so hot!" Amber exclaimed as she looked at Gabriella. "Don't you think so Gabriella?"

"Uh…yea I guess." Gabriella turned her focus back on the road and soon they arrived at Gabriella's house.

"I wonder what Jimmy would say if he saw you staring at Bolton over here." Amber said as she winked at Gabriella and pulled out her bag.

Gabriella gave a shaky laugh and pulled out her keys to the door.

'_Not what would he say, but what would he do.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want anything to drink?" Gabriella asked as she dropped her bag by the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "We have orange juice, soda, water."

"I'll take water." Amber replied as she took a seat on the couch. Gabriella then came back in the room with two water bottles and handed one to Amber. "Thanks."

Gabriella took a seat on the other end of the couch and lifted her feet up on the couch and started hugging them.

"Where's your mom?" Amber asked as she herself lifted her feet up onto the couch and placed her water bottle on the coffee table.

"She left a note saying that she had to go to the office for a moment and that she wouldn't be back until dinner." Gabriella replied. "So you promise you wont tell anyone about this right."

"Gabriella, you can trust me. I just need to know what has been happening. Has your mom been beating you?" Amber asked as she moved a little closer to Gabriella noticing that she was about to break down.

"Its not my mom." Gabriella replied as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Gabriella, you have to tell me then, if someone is abusing you, you have to tell someone!! You should also tell Jimmy this also, he can pro-"

"That's the thing!! It's Jimmy who is hurting me!!" Gabriella exclaimed as broke down crying as Amber quickly went over to Gabriella and engulfed in a hug. Gabriella then started crying on Amber's shoulder.

"Oh my god Gabi. I should have known. You always did look some what scared in front of Jimmy. I just always shook off the thought." Amber replied as she looked at Gabriella who stopped crying some what. "Gabriella you have to tell some one who can do something about this!"

"I can't!! Jimmy said that if I tried to run away or even tell anyone then he would kill me, and trust me, he would. He's been so close to killing me before." Gabriella replied as she grabbed her water bottle and took a sip.

"Oh Gabriella, all those comments I made about Jimmy and you must have made you so uncomfortable. I'm sorry." Amber said as she gave Gabriella another hug.

"It's ok. It's not your fault, you are the first person I've told about this."

"So he was the one who gave you that bruise on your shoulder and every other one."

Gabriella just nodded her head and wiped away another tear.

"Yesterday he came over after my mom left for something. He had so much lust and desire in his eyes. He want a 'quick one' if you know what I mean, but I didn't want to so I pushed him away. He suddenly got really mad and threw me against the stair's railing and left me their laying on the floor clutching my shoulder. Now he wants me to come over to his house Friday just so he can fuck me." Gabriella said as she looked out the window. "I'm just some sex toy to him, and when ever he needs to release some anger a punching bag."

Gabriella started rocking her self back and forth and looked at Amber.

"He wasn't always like this, when we first started going out he was somewhat loving. He took me on romantic dates and everything. The day I lost it to him, I wasn't really ready, but he pushed me. It was the only time that he said 'I Love You' to me and I actually believed him. Ever since then, he has been using me whenever he felt like it and he has been beating me whenever he felt like it also."

Amber just looked at Gabriella in shock and then suddenly grabbed her hand. "Gabriella, you cannot go to Jimmy's house Friday! We have to do something about this!!"

"Amber, don't you see!! We can't do anything!! Jimmy would definitely kill me if we did, but its not like it would matter, I hate my life anyways. I hated it once Jimmy entered the picture. I've tried breaking up with him so many times but he would just hit me and then fuck me and then threaten me over and over."

Amber gave Gabriella another hug. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I am going to be by your side from now on."

"Thanks Am. It means a whole lot to me."

* * *

_**Remember, read and review!! 10 reviews will get you the next chapter earlier then usual.**_


	3. Troy Bolton

**_Ok. Here i am with Chapter 3!! Please leave some reviews, it will make me oh so happy(:_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical or High School Musical 2._**

**

* * *

**  
**Following My Footsteps**

**Chapter 3- Troy Bolton**

The rest of the week went by kind of smoothly for Gabriella. She was able to avoid any real confrontation from Jimmy by having Amber at her side during school and staying at her house after school until her mom came to pick her up on her way home from work. As Friday rolled around though, Gabriella didn't know what she was suppose to do about that night. Jimmy said that she had to go to his house after the game, but she just knew that he would be having his way with her. If they lost the game tonight she was in for some real torture and pain.

Gabriella opened her locker and took out her books that she needed for her 1st period class, math. Amber had to go stop by her locker for a second to get some stuff and she said that she would meet Gabriella in homeroom 5 minutes later. Gabriella thought that Jimmy wouldn't have much time to harass her before homeroom, she thought that she was safe, safe until Jimmy suddenly showed up at the end of the hall way walking towards her.

"Hey baby. How's that sho-" Just as Jimmy was about to touch Gabriella's right shoulder she turned around and slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gabriella snapped as she slammed her locker shut and started walking away.

"What are you looking at!" Jimmy shouted at the rest of the student population staring at the sudden outburst in the hallway. Jimmy then started running towards Gabriella and pulled her into a empty classroom and locked the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He shouted as he pushed one of the desks roughly out of his way and made his way towards Gabriella and grabbed her by her neck, suffocating her.

"Ji-I-cant-bre-a-th." Gabriella tried to say in between breaths. Jimmy suddenly threw her against one of the desks where she stayed there trying to breath normally.

"WELL! I'm waiting for an answer!" Jimmy shouted as he stood towering over her.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS JIMMY!! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU USE ME AS YOUR SEX TOY!!" Gabriella shouted back as she tried to stand up, but then was kicked in the stomach which made her collapse back onto the floor.

"You will keep your mouth shut, or I will seriously slit your throat right here, right now." and with that he pulled out his pocket knife and flicked it opened holding it close to Gabriella's neck while grabbing onto her hair. "Are we ok now…?"

Gabriella quickly nodded her head while keeping her eyes shut hoping it would be all over very soon.

"I'll see you tonight." Jimmy put away his pocket knife and kissed Gabriella's forehead and walked out of the classroom leaving her there like always.

Gabriella slowly got up and grabbed her bag. Just as she walked out of the classroom the late bell rang.

"Shit. Amber is going to kill me." Gabriella made her way to homeroom as quickly as possible while clutching her stomach from the pain caused by Jimmy's kick.

"Ms. Montez, you're late."

"I'm sorry Mr. Newport, I forgot some thing in another one of my classrooms and I had to run across the school to get it." Gabriella replied as she steadily made her way to her seat trying not to show and pain or emotion.

As Mr. Newport started talking, Amber leaned over to Gabriella and passed her a note.

'_Where were you?!_'

Gabriella looked at Amber and then wrote something down on the note and passed it back to Amber.

'_Jimmy._'

Amber couldn't believe it, she knew she should have stayed with Gabriella for that 5 minutes. As the bell rang Amber rushed to Gabriella's side when she saw Gabriella wincing a little as she got up from her seat.

"Gabriella! What happened." Amber asked as she walked side by side with Gabriella while trying to keep her voice down.

"Well, Jimmy came and I kind of snapped at him. Then he pulled me into this empty classroom and locked the door. He choked me for a while and kicked me in the stomach. He even held his pocket knife up to my neck threatening me. Then he just said he would see me tonight and left me there."

"Gabriella, you seriously aren't going to go tonight are you?" Amber asked with fear in her voice. "He could seriously hurt you really bad."

"What choice do I have? He could do worst if I don't go." Gabriella said as they stopped in front of Gabriella's math class.

"Gabriella, I'm just worried about you." Amber replied as she put her hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"I know Amber. How about we meet in the library next period. Its free period and we don't have practice."

"Yea, ok. I'll see you there then."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Amber."

"Hey Gabi!" Amber replied as she took her seat across from Gabriella.

"You know Am. I was thinking about this whole Jimmy situation and until he picks me up after the game, can you stay with me. I just feel more safe with you around." Gabriella asked as she picked up her pen and twirled it around.

"Of course Gabi! It would make me feel a whole lot better knowing that you were safe also."

"Thanks Am!" With that Gabriella leaned across the table and gave Amber a hug.

"So I guess we should start working on our chemistry project."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we got our last minute cheer leading practice and then the game."

"Yea, lets hurry to the locker room. I really don't want to be stopped by Jimmy." Gabriella replied as she looked at the clock. One more minute till the period ended.

"Gotcha." With that the bell rung and Gabriella quickly got out of her seat and out of the class room with Amber following behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Amber walked out of the gym after their practice.

"Oh don't look now but Jimmy is coming this way." Amber said as she stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Gabriella's arm to stop her. Gabriella then looked up and went wide-eyed.

Gabriella then grabbed Ambers arm and turned the corner. "Lets go th-"

Just as she felt herself falling and waited for the impact of the ground to collide with her back, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. She felt a great deal of warmth and happiness suddenly surround her. As she opened her eyes she came face to face with a pair of striking blue eyes which completely mesmerized her.

"I-I'm"

"Are you ok?" He started to ask as he pulled her up as she regained balance.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as the sandy haired male took his hands away from her waist. She saw a bunch of other guys behind him and that they were all wearing red and white track suits with East High on the front with a wild cat. She instantly recognized him.

"Your Troy Bolton." She said as she felt someone's hand grab her arm.

"Gabriella!! He's almost here!" Amber said as she pulled on Gabi's arm.

Gabriella suddenly snapped out of her trance and looked behind her. She heard a bunch of guys walking and talking, as they came closer their voices became louder and she instantly recognized Jimmy's.

Gabriella then looked back at Troy and the rest of the East High team. "You never saw us." and with that Gabriella and Amber jetted down the hall as quickly as possible.

Troy turned his head and watched the two girls run down the hall and turn a corner.

"That was weird." One guy with a brown bouncy head of curls said as they continued to walk forward. Just as they took another step a bunch of other males turned the corner.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Troy Bolton and the East High Wildcats. What you couldn't wait for us to beat you on the court that you just had to come get a beating from us sooner." Jimmy started to say and the rest of his team snickered.

"Hahaha Jimmy, do you really want to mess with me." Troy replied as he stood his ground and started walking towards Jimmy.

"Well bring it!" Jimmy shouted and just as they were about to fight the same brown haired guy as before stepped in between.

"Hey, HEY HEY!! Let's save this for the court!!"

"Yea your right Chad." Troy replied and as he was about to walk away Jimmy spoke.

"Oh. By the way, have you seen a girl with brown hair, about this tall, probably with a red head walk by here."

Troy's mind was brought back to Gabriella and before.

''_You never saw us.' and with that Gabriella and Amber jetted down the hall as quickly as possible.'_

"Uh no. We haven't. Right guys?"

The rest of the teams just murmured their 'no's and walked away.

When the Wildcats were out of ear shot, Jimmy punched a locker and looked at his team. They were the only other people who knew of what Jimmy was doing with Gabriella. "I know that bitch came down here. I know it was her and that whore Amber, you can see her red hair from 10 miles away."

"Come on Jimmy. We will see her during the game, which is starting soon. We should head to the gym now." A blonde haired tall guy named Henry said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With the Wildcats_

"I know where I've seen that girl before!!" Chad said as they were walking towards their locker room. "She's Gabriella Montez! West High's head cheerleader. I knew she looked familiar."

"Yea, I knew it was her." Another brown haired guy named Jason replied as they walked into the locker room.

"Well Troy, it looked like you had a thing for her. Huh?" A black hair, brown eyed, African American named Zeke said as he threw his stuff in his locker.

"Yea well, she's a West High Knight and isn't she dating Jimmy." Troy replied as he took a seat on the bench.

"Yea, I heard that they are still dating but, why was she running away from him just before?" Chad asked as they started to change into their uniform.

"Who knows, lets just focus on the game and beat some West High ass!!" Jason replied as the rest of the team started cheering!! Troy however, couldn't take his mind off of Gabriella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what was that with Troy Bolton over there?" Amber asked as she linked arms with Gabriella while wandering around the school.

"What? Oh that was nothing, he just caught me as I was about to fall backwards." Gabriella replied as she tried to hide her smile.

"Come on. You couldn't stop staring at him!! Face it, you have a crush, and not just on anyone but EAST HIGH'S TROY BOLTON!!" Amber screeched as Gabriella pulled her arm.

"Amber!! Keep your voice down, no one can hear that!! Yes, I may have a tiny crush on him, but what would happen if the school heard you, or even worst, JIMMY!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why our schools have such grudges against each other. I think its really stupid." Amber said as they walked into the lunch room towards the vending machine to get something to drink.

"Yea, me too, but what are we going to do. I'm just glad we got away from Jimmy before. Do you think Troy told Jimmy where we went?" Gabriella asked as she bent down to get her Gatorade out of the machine.

"Nah. Troy seems like a good guy."

"Yeah I guess so." Gabriella replied as she looked to the ground while they were walking.

"Speaking of Troy…"

Gabriella then looked up and saw Troy walking out of the extra locker room with 3 other guys behind him. Troy then turned his head and looked at them while they were walking towards him and the other guys.

"Hey." Troy said as Gabriella and Amber stopped in front of him. "I don't think we introduced ourselves properly before. I'm Troy Bolton, and these are my friends Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross."

"I'm Gabriella Montez and this is my best friend Amber Harrison. Oh and sorry about before, we had to um…get some where." Gabriella replied as they started walking towards the gym.

"Sure, it seems more like you were running away from a certain boyfriend of yours." Chad said as Gabriella stopped in her tracks.

"Um well, its kind of complicated." Gabriella was about to say when she heard the door to the main entrance open and kids were about to enter the school for the game. "Um, we should get to the gym Amber. It was nice meeting you guys, and good luck with the game!"

Gabriella and Amber then left for the gym as Troy watched a certain brunette make her way now the hall.

"Troy you totally have the hots for her." Zeke started to say as he put his hand on Troy's shoulder. "Too bad she's taken, and well…from West High. The other kids wouldn't let you live it down."

"Heh…yea….too bad.." Troy replied as they walked towards the gym.

'_There is something wrong, I see it in her eyes._'

* * *

**_Ohhh. Troy is starting to have a thing for Gabriella isnt he? Lets see what happens next! Review please._**


	4. The Incident

**_Hey guys!! Look im here with Chapter 4. A early treat for you guys(:  
i was just really happy with all the reviews that i got so i decided that i would post up another chapter the same day._**

**_oh ive decided to ump up the rating of this story from T to M. just in case(;_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical 1 and High School Musical 2._**

* * *

Following My Footsteps 

**Chapter 4- _The Incident_**

'_Kendrel's dribbling the ball down the court. OH!! He has just been intercepted by Baylor with 10 seconds left in the game and the Knights leading by one point. Baylor passes the ball to Bolton. He makes the shot…_'

_**BUZZ…………………………..SWISH**_

'_Bolton makes the shot!! The East High Wildcats has just won the championship!! Congrats to Troy Bolton for becoming MVP of the season!!'_

Gabriella looked up at the screen. Knights 65, Wildcats 67. Gabriella looked at Jimmy and saw him throwing a basketball against the wall. Rage filled in his eyes. Gabriella then turned her head towards Amber. She noticed Jimmy's behavior and noticed the fear in Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella walked toward the bench to grab her water bottle as Amber stayed and watched Jimmy walk into the locker room.

"Gabriella, I really don't think you should go with Jimmy tonight."

"Amber. What other choice do I have?!" Gabriella replied as she sat on the bench and let her head fall into her hands.

Everyone apparently left for home or the after party East High was throwing, leaving Gabriella, Amber and some other wild cats left including Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella looked up and saw exotic blue eyes looking back at her.

"Oh. Hey Troy." Gabriella stood up and drew her hand through her hair back out of her face. "Congrats on the game, and on MVP. It was a great game."

"Yea. Sorry we had to beat your boyfriend's butt though." Troy replied as he chuckled a little.

Gabriella chuckled a little herself. "Hah. It's all good."

"Um, so we better go get changed. I hope I'll see you again Gabriella." Troy replied as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her.

"Yea. I'd like that."

"Well, I'll see you." With that Troy walked off to his other team mates and they exited the gym.

"Gabriella!! He totally has a thing for you!!" Amber squealed as they walked towards their locker room. "You two should totally hook up and th-"

"Amber! Remember Jimmy, my psycho boyfriend." Gabriella replied as she opened her locker and started changing.

"Gabriella, I know you don't want to be stuck with him for the rest of your life, which wouldn't last long the longer you are with him. Gabriella you seriously have to do something. What he is doing right now if fucked up and he has to be put away!" Amber said as she grabbed her gym bag and started walking out of the gym with Gabriella.

"I need to go use the bathroom. Give me five minutes and meet me by my locker ok?" Gabriella asked as she handed her gym bag to Amber.

"Ok. Remember five minutes. If you don't come back in five minutes I'm sending out a search party." Amber replied as she gave Gabriella a playful glare.

Gabriella chuckled and turned a corner away from Amber. "Gotcha Am!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**10 Minutes Earlier**_

Jimmy walked into the locker room angry like his other team mates. He punched a locker and sat down on the bench with his head in his hands.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FUCKING LOST!!" Jimmy shouted at the top of his lungs. He started picking up random objects and throwing them across the room.

"Whoa. Jimmy, lets drown that rage." With that a short haired African American named Eric pulled out a bottle of Vodka from his duffle bag and started passing out a bunch of plastic cups.

"Thanks man. I owe you one." Jimmy replied as Eric poured Vodka into his cup.

"Hey man, aren't you banging Gabriella tonight?" Another team mate named Richard asked as he downed his cup.

"HAH! I'm going to do more then just fuck her tonight. I have a lot of anger to get rid of." Jimmy replied as he downed his 6th cup of Vodka. "You know what, I think I should go and fuck her now. She made be a little hesitant so ima need you guys to hold her down."

Jimmy was really drunk. So drunk that he almost couldn't stand up. He and his team mates didn't bother to change out of their uniform as they walked out of the locker room in search for a certain brunette.

'_Gotcha Am!!_'

Jimmy recognized her voice as he was hiding with the rest of the team just around the corner. When Gabriella finally turned the corner, two team mates named Randy and Fred grabbed her arms and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. They then dragged her into a empty class room and closed the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Gabriella screamed once they uncovered her mouth. They were still holding on to her arms though.

"Hello Gabriella." Gabriella turned around and saw Jimmy walking in towards the front of her.

Gabriella smelt his voice and it was highly tainted with the smell of alcohol. "Jimmy, have you been drinking?"

"Well, maybe a cup or two, or six." Jimmy snickered. "I felt that I couldn't wait that long to be satisfied. So I thought, why not now, and I thought my team mates here might need some cheering up also."

Suddenly her arms were pinned down and her mouth was being covered again so she couldn't scream. Gabriella tried screaming all her might but it was all being very heavily muffled.

Two other guys started pinning down her legs on the desks as Jimmy started ripping Gabriella's shirt off.

'_Holy shit, I'm about to be gang banged._' Gabriella thought as Jimmy started grabbing her breasts. Gabriella was wearing a skirt, so Jimmy then pulled down her short shorts that she wore underneath. He started unbuckling her belt as Gabriella made many more attempts to scream.

'_It's been past five minutes. Amber must be looking for me now._' As Jimmy was about to pull down her underwear, the hand covering her mouth moved a little so that Gabriella had a chance to bite his hand.

"OW!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" Randy then slapped Gabriella.

"HELPPPPPP!!!! AMBERR!!!!!! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" Gabriella screamed hoping that someone heard her distress call.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!" Jimmy shouted as he punched her in the stomach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20 Minutes Earlier**

"Where is she?" Amber wondered as she stood outside Gabriella's locker.

Amber really started to worry about Gabriella as the seconds flew by.

"Its been more then five minutes, maybe she is still in the bath room."

Amber left their bags by Gabriella's locker and went searching for Gabriella. She walked into the Girls room and poked around in the stalls.

"Gabriella? Gabi?? Are you in here?"

Amber looked in every stall and Gabriella was no where to be found.

"Gabriella?!"

Amber then really started to panic. She rushed out of the stalls and noticed that Jimmy and the rest of the Knight's duffle bags still by the gym doors.

"They haven't left yet. Gabriella could be in a lot of trouble right now!!"

Amber jetted down the halls screaming out Gabriella's name each and every possible way.

"GABRIELLA! GABI!! GABRI-"

She looked around the corner and saw Troy and the others just about to leave the school.

"Oh my god. TROY!!"

Troy heard his named being called so he stopped in his tracks and turned around. He saw Amber running towards with red eyes and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh my god have you seen Gabi?!" Amber asked as she tried to regain her breath.

"What?! No we haven't seen her since the time in the gym. Wait Amber, what's wrong?!" Troy asked as he watched the sobbing red head try and speak correctly.

"She went to the bathroom 10 minutes ago. She said that she would only take 5 minutes but she hasn't showed up since. She could be in a whole lot of trouble, more then you know!!" Amber shouted as she looked around the hall trying to see if she could spot Gabriella anywhere. "Please Troy, we have to find her!! Jimm-"

Before Amber could say any more she stopped her self as she noticed she was about to spill Gabriella's secret.

"Jimm…Jimmy?! Is that why she was running away from him before?!" Chad asked as he looked at Amber who was getting redder by the moment.

"It's not my place to tell you. Just please help me find her!!" Amber shouted as she was about to lose her cool.

"Ok!! Everyone split up!!" Troy shouted as they each ran off into different sections of the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You fucking bitch think that you are going to get away with this?!" Jimmy said as he now looked at a gagged up Gabriella who only had a bra, skirt, and panties on. Jimmy still couldn't get in Gabriella yet after her outburst. Gabriella was now staring at Jimmy with tears and fear in her eyes.

'_Gabriella?!_'

Gabriella shot her head up. That voice sounded really familiar.

"Is that Bolton out there?!" Jimmy questioned as he held his ear to his door.

Gabriella tried as hard as she can to scream again. Even if she wasn't held down by the guys now, they used her ripped up shirt to gag her, and tie up her hands and legs.\

'_Gabriella! Where are you?!_'

"That is Bolton!! What the fuck is he doing looking for you?!" Jimmy shouted as went over and slapped Gabriella.

'_Are you in here Gabriella?_'

Just as they heard Troy say that, the handle to the front door started jiggling. It was locked but then Troy started ramming the door.

"Yo!! Lets get out of here!!" Henry shouted as they all ran to the back door and made their escape.

Before Jimmy left the room though, he went up to Gabriella and punched her in the face. Gabriella then fell backwards off the desk and knocked her head on one of the adjacent desks.

As Gabriella's vision started getting black, she felt someone stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. "Bye babe."

With that Jimmy left the room and Gabriella started going unconscious.

Just before Gabriella completely went out, she heard the door bust open and a faint '_Gabriella_'.

* * *

**_Again!! Please review and i will post up the next chapter asap!!_**


	5. Conversations

**_YAY CHAPTER 5!! I'm so happy with all the reviews im getting. They make me so happy that you guys really like my story(:_**

**_i might not be able to update until tomorrow night because i have to go to my school to pick some stuff up, and then after im chillin with some friends. Saturday i might not be able to update till night time either. I start school tuesday so that should be when the updates slow down._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with HSM and HSM2_**

* * *

**Chapter 5- _Conversations_**

Amber paced back and forth in the hospital lobby as she kept eyeing the clocking wondering why the doctors were taking so long with Gabriella. They rushed her into the hospital just 20 minutes ago. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason arrived 5 minutes after Amber got there with Gabriella.

"Thanks for everything you guys." Amber said as she sat down. "I don't think we would have been able to find Gabriella in time if it weren't for you guys."

"Hey, its not Amber. I just hope Gabriella is ok." Troy replied as he put his hand on her shoulder reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

"Who would have known that East High Wildcats and West High Knights could get along." Chad chuckled trying to break the tension.

"Hah, yea. Me and Gabriella didn't have anything against the Knights, but everyone else would be up our ass if they ever found out we even looked at you guys." Amber replied as a middle age lady rushed into the hospital frantically looking around.

"Oh Amber!"

"Ms. Montez!" Amber cried as she stood up and gave the woman a hug.

"Oh Amber, I told you to call me Anna. Oh and who might these fine boys be." Anna said as she noticed Troy and others behind Amber.

"Oh, this is Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross. They go to East High. Troy here was the one who found Gabriella." Amber replied as she pointed to Troy.

Each boy stood up and shook Anna's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you all, and thank you very much for find Gabriella. I don't know what I would do if I lost her." Anna replied as tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh Amber you have to tell me everything!! What happened?!"

"Well, I still haven't heard the whole story yet. Maybe Troy can tell us it now." Amber replied as everyone looked at Troy.

"Oh yea, of course." Troy started as he shuffled in his seat to get more comfortable. "Well…."

_Flashback_

_Troy was running down the halls, calling Gabriella's name out trying to see if he could hear anything in return._

"_Gabriella!! Gabriella?!! Where are you?!"_

_Troy turned a corner in the hall towards the girls bathroom when he suddenly heard someone scream._

'_**HELPPPPPP!!!! AMBERR!!!!!! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!'**_

"_Gabriella!!" Troy shouted as he started running towards the sound of her voice. _

"_Gabriella! Where are you?!"_

_Troy stopped dead in his tracks in front of a class room door when he heard someone's muffled scream._

"_Are you in here Gabriella?" Troy shouted as he reached for the door handle._

_He tried opening the door but it was locked. Troy heard some feet shuffling around in the classroom, and it sounded like more then one person was in there. Troy then started ramming the door._

"_Troy!!"_

_Troy turned his head and saw Chad running towards him._

"_Help me get this door opened!" Troy shouted as they both started ramming the door._

_A couple seconds later they finally got the door opened._

"_Gabriella."_

_Troy and Chad raced to the unconscious Gabriella laying on the floor, gagged, tied up and only in her bra, skirt and underwear._

"_Gabriella! Wake up!!" Troy shouted as he slowly removed the gag from her mouth. "I don't think we should move her, she might have hit her head on something. I did hear something fall over before we got in."_

"_I'll go call the ambulance!!" Chad shouted as he rushed out of the room._

_Troy slowly untied the bonds on Gabriella's hands and legs when Amber rushed into the room._

"_Oh my god!! Gabriella!!" Amber screamed as she rushed towards Gabriella's side. "What has he done to you."_

"_Don't move her head, I think she hit her head on something." Troy said as Chad, Jason and Zeke came rushing back._

"_The police and ambulance is on their way." Chad replied as gave Troy his Wildcats zip-hoodie. Troy took the hoodie and rested it over Gabriella's chest, covering the top part of her body._

_Zeke noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and took off with Jason following._

"_Amber, you have to tell me, did Jimmy do this?" Troy asked as he looked at the sobbing girl to his right._

_Amber just nodded her head while the tears streamed down her face._

"_Hey the ambulance is here. Who's going to ride with Gabriella?" Zeke asked as he appeared at the doorway again._

"_I think Amber should. She is her best friend." Troy replied as he stood up to make way for the paramedics who came in with a stretch bed. (_**sorry, I forgot what it was called, I think its called a stretch bed, but you know what I mean. the beds that they lay the people on as they wheeled them to the ambulance and what not.**

_The paramedics carefully lifted Gabriella onto the bed and started placing an oxygen mask on her and raced out of the school. Amber, Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason followed. Once they got outside Amber ran to the ambulance and stepped in._

"_We'll meet you at the hospital!!" Troy called as he and the other boys jumped into Troy's car and took off._

"….and that brings us here." Troy finished as he took another sip out of his coffee.

"I have to thank you all so much." Anna replied as she gratefully accepted her cup of coffee from Amber. "It's getting late, I think you guys should go home. I can take it from here."

"Oh but Anna. I want to be here for Gabriella, I already called my mom and she said it was ok. Tomorrow is Saturday so I wouldn't have to miss school or anything." Amber pleaded.

"Ms. Montez, we may have only met Gabriella just a couple of hours ago, but we feel as if we've known her for a long time already. We would also like to stay and make sure that she is ok." Jason replied as he looked at the rest of the guys as they nodded their heads in agreement. "I know Troy would really appreciate it if we could stay."

Troy then looked at Jason and glared at him, but at the same time tried to hide the redness that was showing up on his cheeks.

"That is all so thoughtful of you guys. If it's alright with your parents its alright with me." Anna replied with a loving look on her face.

"Thank you Ms. Montez, we'll go call our parents right now." Troy replied as he started to stand up.

"Oh call me Anna. You boys seem like a very nice bunch of kids, I am very grateful that Gabriella has met someone like you four boys. Amber also I bet." Anna said as she looked at Amber who was smiling and looking a whole lot better then before.

"Yea, we are glad we met Gabriella and Amber also." Troy replied as they went outside to call their parents.

"So Amber. Jimmy was the one who did this to her wasn't it?" Anna sighed as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes Anna, but how did you know?" Amber asked while confusion played across her face.

"Well, I always knew Jimmy was no good. Whenever he came over he was always looking at Gabriella in a lustful way, and when Gabriella kept coming home with bruises larger then a grapefruit I knew there was something wrong. She kept making up excuses for them, but I knew she was lying." Anna replied as she looked at the doors to the emergency rooms.

"Ms. Montez, we have to do something. I feel as if Jimmy wasn't the only one attacking Gabriella tonight. I think Gabriella should also transfer schools. If she keeps going to West High, it's not safe for her. More of Jimmy's cronies could be coming after Gabriella, even if Jimmy is locked up in jail." Amber said as she grabbed Anna's hand to try and comfort her.

"Is someone here for Gabriella Montez?"

Anna and Amber looked up and saw a doctor standing just outside the emergency room doors.

"Yes. I'm Anna Montez, Gabriella's Mother, and this is Amber Harrison, Gabriella's best friend." Anna replied as she stood up and walked towards the doctor with Amber to her right.

"Ms. Montez may I speak to you for a moment. I'm sorry Ms. Harrison but you will have to wait a moment."

"No problem." Amber replied as Ms. Montez followed the doctor inside as Amber walked back to her seat.

"Gabriella seems to have hit her head against something. She also has a fresh bruise around her eye and on her abdomen. One of the young men out there told us that she may have been on one of the desks and may have fallen backwards, thus hitting her head on another one of the adjacent desks. Thankfully she did not suffer any head trauma, no brain damage. She is a lucky girl." The doctor started to say as he stopped outside in front of Gabriella's room. "We also seem to have noticed that she also has many other old bruises on different parts of her body. Ms. Montez, has Gabriella been suffering from physical or sexual abuse?"

"Dr. Adams I think has." Anna started to say as she looked through the window of the room and watched Gabriella laying there. "Can I see her now?"

"Yes Ms. Montez, you may go in. I'm going to have to call an officer to come down here and talk to Gabriella about her abuser. Thank you for your time Ms. Montez."

"Oh no. Thank you so much doctor." Anna replied as she opened the door to Gabriella's room.

Anna walked towards Gabriella's bed and sat down on the chair next to it. She then started stroking Gabriella's forehead while whispering her some words.

"Oh Gabriella, how are you feeling honey. You have such good friends outside waiting to see if you are ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**10 Minutes Earlier**_

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason walked back into the waiting room and noticed Anna following a doctor into the emergency room and Amber walking back to her seat.

Troy jogged up to Amber and sat down next to her. "What happened?"

"Oh, the doctor wanted to talk to Anna for a little while. He said we can go in and see Gabriella soon though. I guess that means Gabriella is ok." Amber replied as she stared at the clock. It was already midnight and everyone was getting anxious.

"I'll go and get some sandwiches down in the cafeteria. Anyone want anything else?" Zeke asked as he stood up.

"I'll come with you Zeke." Troy replied as he stood up and walked away with Zeke.

"I can't wait to see Gabriella." Amber started as she stared at the door.

"Don't worry. Gabriella seems like a very strong girl, knowing that she had to put up with Jimmy for almost a year already." Jason replied as he put a hand on Amber's knee to try and comfort her.

"You knows, you really are nice guys." Amber said as she smiled at both Chad and Jason. "Well why wouldn't you be. I bet you wouldn't believe me but my boyfriend actually goes to East High."

"Really?!" Chad exclaimed as he looked at Amber. "Who is he?"

"I don't think you would know him, but his name is Ryan Evans." Amber started to say but then was cut off by Jason.

"Wait, you are dating our boy Ryan?! Hah, he told us he has a girlfriend but he wouldn't tell us what school you were from." Jason replied as he chuckled a little.

"So you do know him!!"

"Yea, his sister Sharpay is dating Zeke." Chad replied as Zeke and Troy reappeared with a bunch of sandwiches in their hands.

"What about Zeke?" Troy asked as he handed out the sandwiches.

"Hah, you wouldn't believe this but Amber is dating Ryan!!" Chad replied as he opened his sandwich.

"No way!" Zeke replied as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Well that would explain a lot."

Just as they finished their sandwiches the doctor which escorted Anna inside came back outside and picked up the phone.

"Let me see if we can go in and see Gabriella yet." Amber said as she stood up and went to the front desk where the doctor was just hanging up.

"Excuse me Dr. Adams, I was just with Anna Montez before and I'm wondering if my friends and I can go in and see Gabriella yet."

"Oh of course, Ms. Montez is inside already. Through these doors, and it's the 4th door to your left."

"Thank you doctor." Amber said as she walked back to the guys. "He said we can go see her now."

The boys stood up and threw away their garbage. They then followed Amber right to Gabriella's room. Amber knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

'_Come in._'

Amber slowly opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Hey Anna. Can we see Gabriella?"

"Oh of course!! Come in. She's sleeping right now though." Anna replied as she stood up from her chair. She then kissed Gabriella's forehead and moved the hair out of her face. "I'm going to go get something to eat down in the cafeteria. I'll leave you guys alone with her."

As Anna was about to leave the room, Amber went up to her and slightly pulled her arm.

"Anna, have you thought about what I said before. About Gabriella transferring to East High? If it would make you feel better, I myself was thinking about transferring also before, and she would have Troy and many other friends there already to protect her if anything comes along."

Anna looked at Gabriella and how Troy was stroking her forehead. Even if the boys only met Gabriella today, she could already see the love that they had for her in their eyes. Some like brotherly love, another like romance. Anna smiled and looked back at Amber.

"I'll talk to you guys later." With that Anna left the room and Amber walked to the side of Gabriella's bed.

"Hey Gabriella." Amber said as she sat in the chair and rested her head on the bed. "She looks so peaceful."

"So, what were you talking about with Anna?" Zeke asked as he pulled up a chair so that he was sitting but facing the back of the chair at the end of Gabriella's bed.

"Oh well, I was talking to Anna before about transferring schools. I thought that Gabriella should leave West High and transfer to another school. Even if Jimmy is locked up, he still has a bunch of undercover cronies in the school which could get revenge for Jimmy on Gabriella." Amber explained as she looked at the guys who were staring back at her.

"So what school were you thinking of?" Troy asked as he looked down at Gabriella.

'_Wow, she looks so peaceful, but still so beautiful._'

"Well I was suggesting East High. I've always wanted to transfer there before and I was about to, but then I met Gabriella freshman year and I changed my mind. But now cause of this I think it would be best for Gabriella to transfer there, and it gives me an excuse to transfer also!!" Amber replied ecstatically as she took of her sneakers and sat Indian style on the chair. "We would also have you guys there to protect Gabriella when she needs us right?"

"Of course Amber!!" Chad exclaimed as he stood up and gave Amber a hug. "It would be great if you guys came to East High. Wouldn't it Troy."

Everyone looked as Troy who was caught in a daze by Gabriella exotic beauty.

"She is just so beautiful when she sleeps." Troy whispered. When he noticed what he said, he shot his head up and looked at the four other pair of eyes staring right back at him. "You heard that didn't you."

"Gabi and Troy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-" Chad started to sing until he was smacked in the head with a pillow.

"Shut up Chad." Troy replied as the rest of the guys started chuckling.

"If it makes you feel any better, Gabriella did tell me that she had a little crush on you too Troy." Amber said as she held her index finger and thumb together but placed a little space in between.

A smiled played to Troy's lips as he then pulled up another chair next to Gabriella.

The door suddenly opened and in stepped Anna Montez.

"Oh Anna, you're back. Would you like to sit-" Amber started to ask as she stood up.

"Oh no Amber its fine. Actually I came to talk to you boys about East High." Anna started as she closed the door behind her.

"Does this mean that Gabriella is transferring?!" Troy started to ask.

"Well…"

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible._**


	6. Memories

**_OK!! CHAPTER 6!!  
Sorry for the long update, i know i promised you guys some before but school was almost starting and things were kind of getting hectic. So anyways, school started already and my classes are fine and whatever. I cant really complain much since im not going to be staying in that school that long since ima move down to Georgia soon. still don't know when though._**

**_Edit: thanks alot to Bluebubba9 for pointing out that i used the name 'Richard' instead of 'Jimmy' a couple of times. i fixed it though so here you go. oh and also, if anyone wants a banner made or anything, just ask me._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical and High School Musical 2._**

* * *

Following My Footsteps

**Chapter 6- _Memories_**

_Last time on Following My Footsteps-_

"_Oh Anna, you're back. Would you like to sit-" Amber started to ask as she stood up._

"_Oh no Amber its fine. Actually I came to talk to you boys about East High." Anna started as she closed the door behind her._

"_Does this mean that Gabriella is transferring?!" Troy started to ask._

"_Well…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I've thought about what you said Amber. You are right, even if Jimmy is locked up, more people could be going after her. So I've decided that Gabriella should transfer to East High."

"Oh Anna! This is great!! I've got to call my mom and tell her that I am now going to be a East High Wildcat also!!" Amber replied as she went to hug Anna. She then left the room while Anna took Amber's once occupied seat.

"This is great Anna. Me and the guys here would be able to watch over her also if anything really does get out of hand." Chad started to say as he put his hands on both Troy's and Zeke's shoulders since they were right next to him.

"Oh I know. I believe I can put my trust in you four, especially in you Troy." Anna replied as she looked at Troy who suddenly had a fixed look at Anna.

"Well- Uh…I." Troy started to say as he began to turn red.

"Troy, I see the way you look at her, you show more love in your eyes then any other guy that Gabriella has ever dated. Even if you've only met her today I can see that you feel this connection, am I right?"

"Uh- yea… I do." Troy sighed as he held on of Gabriella's hands in his. "I just don't know how any one can do this to Gabriella, to any girl in general."

"Well, there are many insane guys in this world. More insane then Jimmy. Don't worry about it anyways Anna, we also have Ryan back at East High, the one Amber is dating. I know Gabriella and Amber are going to fit in East High just fine and with everyone else that she's going to meet, its going to be hard for someone to harm her under our watch." Zeke replied as he smiled at Anna.

"Thank you all so much." Anna replied. Just as she was about to say something else, the door opened and in walked Doctor Adams.

"I've called the precinct and Officer Jenkins will be coming to talk to Gabriella in the morning. This should give her enough time to rest and regain her energy." Dr. Adams said as he checked over Gabriella's medical chart once more.

"Thank you Dr. Adams." Anna replied as she stood up to shake his hand. Just as the Dr. Adams left the room Amber came back in.

"What happened while I was gone?" Amber asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Dr. Adams just said that the police is going to be coming to talk to Gabriella in the morning." Jason replied as he leaned he head on his arms which were crossed across the top of his chair.

"If you guys don't mind, I must be heading home to get some sleep. I still have to go to work tomorrow and visit East High to enroll Gabriella. I'll be back tomorrow morning to visit. Good night everyone." Anna said as she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"Good night Anna." Everyone replied in unison and she closed the door.

Everyone then took a seat around Gabriella and just sat there waiting for her to wake up.

"I'm so excited to be transferring to East High. I'll get to be with Ryan everyday!!" Anna said as she tried to make some conversation.

"Yea. It would be great to add some new members to the gang." Chad replied as he chuckled.

"Gang?" Amber started to wonder. "You mean like some street gang…or…."

"Hahaha don't worry. We aren't a street gang. We just call our whole group of friends a gang. Well we also have Taylor McKessie who is also on the Scholastic Decathlon team and Chad's girlfriend. Then there is Kelsi Neilsen, a great composer and Jason's girlfriend, and of course there is Sharpay Evans who you must already know since she is Ryan's sister and she is dating Zeke." Troy replied as he ruffled a hand through his hair and yawned.

"So Troy, no girlfriend for you?" Amber asked as she smirked at Troy.

"Nah…never found the right girl." Troy replied as he looked Gabriella.

"Never found one until today _huh_?" Jason replied as he laughed at Troy.

"Whatever man, we barely even know each other." Troy replied as he picked up a magazine on the corner table.

"But she is going to be going to East High. That will give you plenty of time to get to know her." Chad replied as he smiled at Troy.

After about another hour of conversation of random stuff from Junior High School to Pink Jelly, everyone started drifting off to sleep. Troy was the last one away, sitting by Gabriella's side and softly moving a stray hair away from her face.

'_She really is beautiful. I cannot wait till she comes to East High, I would love to get to know her._'

Troy then slipped his hand underneath Gabriella's and laid his head on the side of her bed and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to with sunlight seeping through a window. As her vision cleared she noticed that she was wearing Troy's East High zip-hoodie. She then looked around the white room and noticed Amber, Chad, Zeke, and Jason sleeping in chairs around her bed. Then she noticed another hand on her own hand and looked at the owner who was laying his head on the edge of her bed.

Gabriella smiled and removed her hand from underneath Troy's. She then stretched her arms above her head when she felt some movement around her. She looked to her left and saw that Troy was now waking up. He picked up his head and looked at her smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Gabriella replied as she smiled back at Troy.

Just then everyone else around her started waking up.

"Gabriella! You're awake!!" Amber said as she walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug.

"Yea, I feel a whole lot better. Still kind of shaken from yesterday, but a whole lot better since I saw you guys. What happened yesterday anyways…I just remember hitting my head on something and then someone calling my name." Gabriella asked as she moved her hand to the back of her head where she felt around for a bump.

"Oh that was me. Well me and Chad rammed the door opened where we saw you on the floor so I put my hoodie on you and we called the ambulance. Your mom said that she would be coming over a little later, a police officer will also be over to talk to you about what happened." Troy replied as he stretched his arms and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought I would have been able to avoid the whole telling someone about Jimmy thing, and just break up with him, but I guess he just went to far." Gabriella sighed as she pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them. "Oh and thanks for lending me your sweater Troy."

"Hey no problem." Troy replied as he chuckled a little.

"Gabriella, can you tell us what happened after you went to the bathroom?" Amber asked as she pulled her chair closer.

"Well _actually_, I never made it to the bathroom. I walked past one of the halls where I was pulled and by Randy and Fred-"

"Wait, Randy and Fred from the basketball team?!" Amber cut in.

"Yea, well they covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and then dragged me into this empty class room and pinned me down to this desk. Jimmy was there and so was the rest of the basketball team. He was saying how he thought his team would also like to be satisfied, so I knew that meant the whole team wanted to rape me. Just before Jimmy could do anything I was able to bite Randy's hand since his was covering my mouth and then I screamed for Amber."

"That's when I heard Gabriella scream, so I tried opening the door." Troy cut in.

"Yea, and Jimmy heard Troy calling out my name. He was furious and asking why Troy would be searching for me. When Troy tried opening the door and then when he started ramming the door, the rest of the team mates thought they should leave so they all ran out the back door. Before Jimmy left though, he punched me in the face and I fell backwards, I must have hit my head on something cause then everything started going black." Gabriella finished as she breathe in deeply.

Dr. Adams then walked into the room just as anyone else was about to speak. "Oh Gabriella, you are awake. How are you feeling."

"I feel fine, some what shaken but fine." Gabriella replied as the doctor walked towards her.

"I'm just going to do a quick check right now…" he replied as he held a flashlight up to Gabriella's pupils and then quickly in her mouth. "Everything seems ok, the officer should be over anytime soon, you must tell him everything that happened."

"Ok doctor." Gabriella replied somewhat nervous as she played with the blanket around her legs.

"I'll be back later." With that Dr. Adams left and Amber looked back at Gabriella.

"Oh Gabriella. I have _GREAT_ news!!" Amber shouted as she went over to Gabriella's side and held her hand.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked as she was surprised by her best friend's sudden outburst.

"We both are transferring to East High!!" Amber shouted as she hugged her friend.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella said as she was taking in the news.

"Yea isn't it great!" Amber replied as he held onto Gabriella's shoulders. "Isn't it…?"

Amber was speechless at seeing the look on Gabriella's face. She showed no emotion at all.

"Gabriella? Gabi….?"

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!!!" Gabriella suddenly shouted as she started hugging her best friend back and squealed.

"Yea, and we can give you guys the grand tour Monday." Chad replied as he walked over to Gabriella.

"Wow, it feels as if I've known you guys forever, you've done so much for me in one night then anyone has in like who knows how long." Gabriella replied as she smiled.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come In."

The door opened and in walked a middle aged man wearing a brown leather jacket. He then pulled out his wallet and showed his badge.

"I'm officer Jenkins here to talk to Gabriella Montez."

"I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella spoke as the officer walked closer to her and pulled up a chair.

"Now tell me Ms. Montez, what happened yesterday."

Gabriella started telling the events of what happened over again. She then started talking about Jimmy and all the past physical and sexual abuse that he has done.

"Thank you Ms. Montez, that will be all." With that Officer Jenkins got up and walked towards the door. As he walked out Anna Montez walked in.

"Gabriella!! Darling, how are you feeling." Anna said as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm fine mama." Gabriella replied as she returned the hug.

"I'm hoping Amber told you the news already." Anna replied as she looked Amber and then back to Gabriella.

"Yep, I am so excited mama." Gabriella said as she grabbed the bag that her mom was handing her.

"I brought you some clothes that you can change into. I suspect that they would be releasing you later on. I've talked to the principal of East and West High and Principal Genkers is allowing you to go in the school today to clean out your locker, and Principal Matsui is allowing you to fill your locker up and look around the school." Anna said as she chuckled a little.

"Look Gabriella, seems like you are getting your grand tour earlier then you think." Chad said as Gabriella started to get out of bed.

"I have to go to work now, Mr. Genkers told me to tell you to call him before you arrive at the school. Every member of the basketball team has been suspended for a month, including Jimmy. Here is Mr. Genkers and Mr. Matsui's number. I have to go to work now but I'll be home for dinner, okay honey?" Anna asked as she kissed her daughter's forehead and caressed her cheek with her thumb.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I have these guys with me." Gabriella replied as she looked at everyone around her.

"I know. I'll see you later ok. Bye everyone." With that Anna walked out of the door and the doctor came in once again.

"Ok Gabriella, it seems as if you are fine and are free to go." Dr. Adams said as he quickly wrote a few notes on Gabriella's chart. "Just notify Helen at the front desk when you leave."

"Thank you Dr. Adams. I'm going to go change now." Gabriella replied as she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to change.

"So I guess you guys can just drop us off at West High, you really don't have to go through all that trouble of going with us." Amber said as she took a seat on the unoccupied bed.

"What are you talking about?! We want to go with you guys, besides we want to make sure that principal Matsui sticks you guys in our home room so you will be suck with us forever!!" Chad replied as he gave Amber a gigantic hug and purposely started squeezing her.

"AH!! CHAD!!! OK OK." Amber replied as everyone else started to laugh.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Gabriella asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh nothing, just Chad being Chad." Amber replied as she took stood up from the bed.

Gabriella walked over to Troy with his hoodie in hand. "Here Troy, I guess you would want this back." Gabriella said as she held out his hoodie.

"No, you can keep it for a while, besides, it might be cold outside." Troy replied as he smiled and lightly pushed the hoodie back to her.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied as she stroked the hoodie. She was really hoping that she would be able to hold on to the sweater for a while. It smelt just like Troy and she loved how it smelled.

"Come on, we should get going now." Jason said as he picked up Gabriella's duffle. They all then followed Jason out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad pulled up in front of West High and they all piled out of the car.

"Gabriella, you called Principal Genkers already right?" Amber asked as we walked up the front steps.

"Yea I did. He said we should stop by his office first." Gabriella replied as she opened the front door.

Gabriella walked down with Amber to her left and Troy to her right. She had this weird feeling that someone was hovering right next to her, like some bad aura suddenly surrounded her. As they continued walking down the hall they went past the classroom which Gabriella was assaulted in. As she looked at the open door and the desks inside, she suddenly had a bunch of flashbacks of the night before.

_Gabriella smelt his voice and it was highly tainted with the smell of alcohol. "Jimmy, have you been drinking?"_

_------_

_Jimmy snickered. "I felt that I couldn't wait that long to be satisfied. So I thought, why not now, and I thought my team mates here might need some cheering up also."_

_------_

_Two other guys started pinning down her legs on the desks as Jimmy started ripping Gabriella's shirt off._

_------_

"_HELPPPPPP!!!! AMBERR!!!!!! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" Gabriella screamed hoping that someone heard her distress call._

_------_

_Gabriella tried as hard as she can to scream again. Even if she wasn't held down by the guys now, they used her ripped up shirt to gag her, and tie up her hands and legs._

_------_

_Before Jimmy left the room though, he went up to Gabriella and punched her in the face. Gabriella then fell backwards off the desk and knocked her head on one of the adjacent desks._

_As Gabriella's vision started getting black, she felt someone stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. "Bye babe."_

Gabriella suddenly grabbed Troy's hand and cried into his chest. She was really scared, and she didn't know if Jimmy would come after her or something. Troy just wrapped his arms around Gabriella and let her cry into his chest. They all knew she was still scared and they thought she was still shaken up about what happened. Troy looked at everyone else who was staring at the petite brunette with worry in his eye.

"It's ok Gabi, it's ok" Troy cooed as he rested his head in Gabriella's hair taking in her scent while still holding on to her. They all quickly walked pass the classroom and sat down in the bench outside Principal Genkers' office. Gabriella now had calmed down a little but Troy kept his arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder.

"I'm going to go tell Mr. Genkers we are here." Amber said as she opened the door and walked in the office.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet Troy." Gabriella finally said as she wiped her last tears away.

"Oh hey its nothing. Are you ok though?" Troy asked as he held onto both her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Yea. I'm fine. Thanks." Gabriella replied as she smiled.

"There's that million dollar smile that I love." Troy said. Just as he noticed what he just said out loud, he started to stutter and get red. "Uh- um I mean-"

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella replied as she started blushing a little also. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek just as the Principal came out.

"Ms. Montez, how are you doing." Mr. Genkers asked as Gabriella stood up and shook his hand.

"Um, I'm ok I guess. I just need a little time." Gabriella replied as she dusted off her skirt.

"Well, I hope your mother told you that we suspended every member from the Basketball team. They will be put in front of the Board of Ed to trial to see if they would be suspended from school or not."

"Yea she told me. If you don't mind Mr. Genkers, I really don't wanna stay here that long." Gabriella replied as she picked up an empty box and held it.

"Understood. I've finalized all your transfers with East High so you will be starting Monday. I hope you recover from your distress." Mr. Genkers said as she walked back to his office.

"Thank you Mr. Genkers." Gabriella replied before he disappeared behind the door.

"So off to your locker." Zeke said as they started to take off.

Gabriella spun the dial on her locker and opened it. She looked at the front wall of her locker. There was a picture of Jimmy and her on their first date.

"I can't believe I kept this." Gabriella mumbled before she tore it off and started ripping it up and throwing it on the floor. She threw out any single thing that Jimmy has ever given her onto the floor. She threw the rest of her stuff into the box. After she was done she slammed the locker shut and picked up her box.

"Here, I'll get that for you Gabi." Troy said as he took the box from her.

"Thanks." She replied. Just as they started walking Gabriella kicked on of the bears Jimmy got her at the carnival during their first date, before Jimmy ever showed any sign of being an abusive person.

_Flashback_

'_Look at that bear Jimmy!!" Gabriella shouted as she dragged Jimmy towards the dunk tank. "It's so cute!!"_

_Jimmy then handed the guy who ran the booth $2 and the guy handed him 3 balls._

"_How many hits do I have to get to get that bear." Jimmy asked as he pointed to the same exact bear that Gabriella was pointing to moments before._

"_2 hits sir!" The guy replied as the person in the tank seated himself._

_Jimmy threw the first ball and it hit the target right on._

"_YAY JIMMY!!" Gabriella shouted as she cheered him on._

_Jimmy then threw the second ball but missed._

"_HAHA you can't make this last shot!!" The man inside the dunk tank taunted._

_Jimmy then threw the ball and bam! The man fell right into the tank._

"_Here you go sir." The guy said as he handed Jimmy the teddy bear._

_Jimmy then handed the bear over to Gabriella and draped his arm around her shoulder._

"_Thanks so much Jimmy!!" Gabriella cried as she hugged the bear._

"_Anything for you." Jimmy replied as he kissed her head._

Just before Gabriella left the steps of West High she said, "Goodbye West High. Goodbye Jimmy. I'm so through with you and your **bullshit**."

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!! i'll try and get the next chapter up asap._**


	7. Bad Feelings

**_Sorry i havent updated in a while. School started and everythings been somewhat hectic and busyy and yea...ill try and update as soon as possible._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical and High School Musical 2._**

* * *

**Chapter 7-_ Bad Feelings_**

Gabriella Montez and the rest of the gang said their good byes to Mr. Genkers and walked out of the school. Amber at that time took the opportunity to also clean out her lockers.

"Good bye West High!" Amber said as she stuffed her box in the trunk and took one last look at the school.

Gabriella and Troy were somewhat trailing behind while Troy was trying to make so small talk.

"I think it would be cool to have you at East High. We can…I don't know, hang out more and stuff…" Troy nervously said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Gabriella giggled a little as she stopped at the bottom of the steps. "I think that would be nice Troy."

Troy smiled at Gabriella as she also broke out into a grin.

"Well then…if you aren't too busy or something…would you-"

_Bushes rustle near by_

Gabriella and Troy quickly glanced at the bush but it looked as normal as it was before.

Gabriella thought she saw a pair of brown eyes who looked distinctly like Jimmy's staring right at her for a second. She then started getting these weird feelings and felt like she was being watched.

"Um Troy, I think we should catch up with the rest of them." Gabriella said as she quickly made her was down the cement up to the car.

"Uh…yea…" Troy quietly replied as he followed after Gabriella. He then put her box in the trunk, got in the car and then they all took off.

Just as they took off, a brown haired tall figure stepped out from the bushes and started walking in the other direction.

"So Gabriella _is _hanging out with Bolton now. I will teach her to never betray me. Even if she is going to East High now, I know how I will get my revenge." Jimmy said as he clenched his fists and punched a near by car denting and setting off the alarm. "I will have her and no one, not even Bolton can save her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was mostly silent during the car ride to East High. She couldn't help shake the feeling that Jimmy was there in the bushes watching her and that something was wrong.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Amber asked as she moved a strand of hair from Gabriella's face. "You've been kind of quiet this whole time. Something is brothering you, I know it so spill."

Everyone looked at Gabriella, including Chad as he looked in the rear view mirror as he drove.

Gabriella sighed as she looked out the window. "I know this might seem stupid but, before we left West High, Troy and I were talking my the main entrance-"

"oooohh anything going on between you two?" Amber hinted as she put a arm around Gabriella.

Troy started rubbing his neck as the three other boys started snickering.

"No…Amber…I'm trying to tell you guys something because you _asked_." Gabriella replied as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We're sorry Gabi. Please go on." Zeke replied as he picked his duffle up from the floor of the car.

"Well, as Troy and I were talking, we suddenly heard this rustle from the bushes behind me. I turned around and for a second I thought I saw Jimmy's eyes looking right back at me from the bushes."

"So that's why you quickly went off." Troy replied as he looked at Gabriella.

"Yea, sorry about before. What was it that you wanted to ask me anyways?" Gabriella asked as she looked back at Troy.

"Oh..nothing. Its not important right now." Troy replied as he ruffled his hair.

"Oh…well anyways, now I have this weird feeling that something is wrong or something is going to happen." Gabriella replied as she buried her head into her hands. "I just wish this Jimmy nightmare would go away."

"Don't worry, Gabriella it will." Jason replied as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You have four tough guys right here to protect you." Jason replied as she puffed out his chest a little.

"Haha really cause I don't see any around me?" Amber replied as Gabriella chuckled a little.

"Haha very funny Amber." Chad replied as Gabriella gave Jason a hug.

"Thank you guys for being here for me." Gabriella replied as she wiped some of the faint tears from her eyes.

"Its no problem. Its just great how we all suddenly became great friends in the time of only two days." Troy replied as they pulled up to the front of East High.

"Well this is it." Chad started as he turned off the car. "Welcome to East High!"

Everyone got out of the car and started walking towards the front of the school.

"My dad should be in the school right now. He said that he had some paperwork to do in his office yesterday and he said that we should go see him in his office when we arrive." Troy stated as he opened the front doors.

The girls followed the guys as they headed towards Coach Bolton's office. Troy knocked on the door as they waited for an answer.

'_Come in._'

Troy opened the door and started walking in. "Hey dad- oh hello Mr. Matsui."

Jack Bolton and David Matsui were both sitting at Coach Bolton's desk talking before Troy interrupted.

"I'm sorry if I your conversation Mr. Matsui, my dad just-" Troy started to say before he was cut off by Principal Matsui.

"Yes I know. It's no problem son, your father just told me that you would be coming with Ms. Montez so I thought I should just wait for you all here." Mr. Matsui replied as he stood up and walked over to Gabriella and Amber.

"So you two must be Ms. Montez and Ms. Harrison. Welcome to East High. I am so sorry for what has happened involving Mr. Kendrel, but I am delighted to welcome you both here." Mr. Matsui said as he shook both Gabriella's and Amber's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Matsui, we are both really excited to start school here Monday." Amber replied as she let of Mr. Matsui's hand.

"Well, I heard that you both would have things you would like to put in your lockers."

"Oh yes, but they are in the car." Gabriella replied as she tied up her hair in a ponytail.

"We'll go get them for you." Zeke replied as he and Chad left the room.

"Now if you both will follow me, we will get all your paperwork finished." Mr. Matsui replied as exited followed by Gabriella and Amber.

"So that was Gabriella Montez?" Jack Bolton asked as both Troy and Jason took a seat in the chairs opposite him.

"Yea, that was her." Troy replied as he made himself comfortable in the seat.

"Has she spoken to the police yet?" Jack asked as he shuffled some papers on his desk.

"Yea, Officer Jenkins came into her room this morning and spoke to her Coach." Jason replied.

"Hey, how many times have I told you to call me Jack outside of 'school hours'." Jack said as he picked up a mini basket ball and shot it into the mini hope on the adjacent wall. "Mr. Matsui told me that Jimmy was going to be expelled but the other boys involved are going to be suspended for a while."

"That's good if only Jimmy doesn't come here." Troy replied as he pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Well that won't be a problem cause Jimmy was also charged for physical and sexual abuse and attempted rape. The other boys were charged for attempted rape but they only got 1000 hours of community service with the superintendent suspension." Jack replied as Zeke and Chad came back in with two boxes in their arms.

"So what did we miss?" Chad asked as he took a seat on one of the sofas. Jack's office was used for many team meetings and also as a hang out so they had a whole lot of seats and even a mini fridge.

"Nothing really. We were just talking about the team at West. They are just lucky the season is over so they don't have to worry about basketball." Troy replied as he took a soda from Zeke.

_RINGGGGG RINGGGGG_

Jack picked up the phone in his office as Troy sipped his soda and watched him.

"Oh yes Mr. Matsui, they are back."

"Oh ok we will be right there."

Jack then hung up as the 4 pairs of eyes stared back at him.

"What's up dad?" Troy asked as Jack sighed.

"Mr. Matsui said that he had some bad news and that we should head over there now." Jack replied as he stood up and walked towards the door. Everyone filed out and moments later made it outside Mr. Matsui's office.

Jack knocked on the door and then opened it. As he stepped in he saw Gabriella sitting next to Amber in the seats across from Mr. Matsui crying her eyes out. She was being comforted by Amber but once Troy saw Gabriella he couldn't help but run to her side.

"Gabriella?! What happened Amber?" Troy looked at Amber and saw that there were also some tears in her eyes.

"Listen." Mr. Matsui said as he stood up from his desk. "Officer Jenkins just called me a couple of minutes ago to update me about the situation. He told me that they went over to Jimmy's house this morning to arrest him but apparently Jimmy was no where to be found. Jimmy's parents said that he apparently ran away from home just leaving a note behind that read, "I'm not sorry for what I did and for what I was going to do. Gabriella Montez is mine and I will collect my property when the time is right. I have my ways and my sources, you can't hide from me Gabriella, not even with any of those East High rats around. I _will_ claim what is rightfully **mine**, and that is _you_ Gabriella."

Mr. Matsui put down the copy of the note that Officer Jenkins faxed him moments before.

"Gabriella told me that she saw Jimmy before at West High. I've told the cops what she said but I think that Jimmy would have moved somewhere else already. We are just going to have to be careful of our surroundings and someone should be with Gabriella at all times." Mr. Matsui said as he sat back down and fixed his tie.

"I can drive Gabriella to school every morning. She has been my next door neighbor for many years already but we never really talked until now." Chad spoke up as he looked at Gabriella and smiled a brotherly loving smile.

"Thanks Chad. You're the best." Gabriella replied as she gave Chad a hug.

"You and Gabriella were neighbors?! How come I've never seen her? I've been over at your house like a million times!!" Troy asked while coming over his shock.

"Troy, Troy, Troy…who was that girl that you were staring at when you were at my house one summer and she was getting in her pool….?" Chad asked as he put a hand on Troy's shoulder and shook his head.

Troy suddenly realized that he had seen Gabriella before and got really red at what Chad just said.

"What are you talking about Chad?? Pshhh me, staring at some random girl, yea sure…" Troy tried to counter but everyone else just started laughing.

Gabriella was also blushing a little and couldn't help but grin a little also.

"Ok, that's enough." Mr. Matsui said as wiped away the smile on his face. "Now, Gabriella I found an empty locker available next to Mr. Bolton here, and Amber, I was able to locate an empty locker next to someone you might know named Ryan Evans."

"OH MY GOD REALLY THAT IS- uhh I mean. That should be fine Mr. Matsui." Amber replied as she sat back down her seat after she jumped up and almost ran over to Mr. Matsui to hug him.

"Here are your locker numbers." Mr. Matsui said as he handed both Gabriella and Amber a slip of paper each with a number on it. "Boys, why don't you go show them their lockers. I need to have a talk with Coach Bolton."

All the kids filed out of the office and started walking down the hall, again Troy and Gabriella were trailing behind as Troy tried making some small talk.

"I'm sorry that you have to be the one who is going through this. I would take your place any day if I could." Troy said as he then smacked his forehead after interpreting what the said.

"Hehehe if you did take my place, that would mean that you were gay Troy…" Gabriella replied as she chuckled a little. "And if you were, that would be a bad thing…."

"You know what I me- what do you mean by bad thing?" Troy asked as he realized what Gabriella said.

"Oh I don't know." Gabriella said as she smiled and walked faster to catch up with the others.

Troy then smiled and ran to catch up with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Locker 284." Amber said as she stopped right in front of that locker. "Who has the pink locker down there."

Everyone looked at the locker that Amber pointed at.

"Oh that is Sharpay's. She use to be the Ice Princess of East High." Zeke spoke as he walked over her locker and spun her lock, "but she has now changed and for the better."

Zeke opened up Sharpay's locker and put something inside.

"You know her combination Zeke?" Amber asked as she emptied out her box.

"Yea, I always leave her some cookies. She loves my cookies." Zeke replied as he closed her locker and smiled. "She texted me before and I told her that we were all at East High. She, Ryan and the others heard about what happened and they really want to meet you Gabriella. Sharpay can be vicious when she needs to be so you know you are safe when you are around her."

"Wow, I have some really awesome body guards already." Gabriella replied as Amber threw out her empty box.

"Ok, now on to Gabriella's locker." Jason said as Amber closed her locker.

They all started walking down the halls and just seconds later they heard a-

"ZEKE!"

Everyone turned around and saw a tall blonde wearing a pink tank while layering another white one on top with a long necklace with one pink strawberry hanging at the end. She was also wearing a denim skirt with pink lace edging the rim and white Abercrombie flip flops. She was also accompanied with another identical male who was wearing a red Abercrombie polo with a popped collar, shorts, sandals, a red graffiti NY Yankees hat; another dark skinned girl who was a little shorter then the first girl wearing a t-shirt, pedal pusher shorts and some flats. The last girl was shorter then the others with short red/brown hair wearing an American Eagle short sleeved hoodie with shorts and blue and white Nikes.

"Hey Sharpay!!" Zeke said as Sharpay and the others came towards them.

"RYAN!!" Amber screamed as she ran to hug him.

"Amber!! I'm so glad that you are transferring to East High." Ryan replied as he kiss Amber lightly on the lips. Amber then took Ryan's hat and put it on her own head.

"Well this is Amber and Gabriella for all of you who didn't know." Troy spoke up as he pointed to each of them. "Apparently Amber and Ryan have been going out for a while."

"And this is Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, and Sharpay." Zeke said as he pointed to the dark skinned girl, the girl with the short red/brown hair, the tall blonde male and then the blonde female.

"Oh Gabriella, we are all really sorry about what happened to you. Zeke also told me about Jimmy and how he disappeared. I can tell we are going to be really close friends and I can bring out the 'claws' for you anytime you want." Sharpay replied as she hugged Gabriella. "Oh are you both trying out for the cheerleading squad?!"

Sharpay looked at both Gabriella and Amber who then looked at each other.

"Well I'm not really sure yet. I remember seeing you perform at past games." Gabriella said as they all started walking towards Gabriella's locker.

"Well I'm head cheerleader. I saw you and Amber before at past games also and I think you guys are amazing!! Even if you were from West High; I know talent when I see it." Sharpay said as she clapped her hand together. "You two have to try out. East High has been thinking about joining the National Cheer Competition, we can definitely win with you guys on the team."

"Well Gabriella. What do you think? I know you are definitely going to miss cheerleading if you don't try out at least." Amber said as they reached Gabriella's locker.

"You're right Amber, but I'm going to only try out if you try out with me." Gabriella replied as she smiled at Amber.

"You got it!" Amber replied as she hugged Gabriella.

"So are you guys on the cheer squad also?" Gabriella asked as she looked towards Taylor and Kelsi while opening her locker.

"Nah. We just go to games to cheer on our boyfriends and Sharpay. I'm on the Scholastic Decathlon Team and Kelsi is the school's composer." Taylor replied as she interlaced her fingers with Chad's.

"Oh that's right Gabi. We should also do S.D again." **(I'm going to give the Scholastic Decathlon the nick name SD since its such a long word.) **Amber said as Gabriella straightened out some books in her locker.

"Sure, why not. It's going to just like old times, but without psycho boyfriend everywhere I go." Gabriella replied as she closed her locker. "Ok, I'm all done."

"Good, cause I'm starving. Lets go get some food." Ryan said as he grabbed Amber's hand and started walking towards the front door.

"Oh, I'll go meet you by the car. I should go tell Mr. Matsui that we are leaving." Gabriella said as she started heading off in the other direction.

"I'll come with you!" Troy said as he ran to catch up with Gabriella.

"Wouldn't Troy and Gabriella make such a cute couple?" Sharpay squealed as she grabbed Zeke's hand.

"Well, we should give them some time." Zeke replied as they all walked out the front door.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!! again i will try and update as soon as possible. the more reviews i get the more faster im anticipated to update._**


	8. Cut To The Chase

**_OMG OMG OMG i know you all want to kick my ass for taking such a long time to update and for that i say, please not too hard._**

**_anyways, finally here is chapter 8. i hope you like it, i think you will really like the next chapter. i have the beginning planned out and i think its really good so far :D_**

**_well i would like to dedicate this chapter to CompetiveSwimmaChick. she has reviewed for each of my chapters AND i just love all the comments she leaves about her dream of becoming a movie director and then turning this into a movie. i support you all the way:) 3 (remember, i better get a comfy chair. lol (; )_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 1 OR 2._**

* * *

Following My Footsteps

**Chapter 8- _Cut To The Chase_**

Everyone was sitting inside the pizza parlor eating their pizza while having a really global discussion.

"So Gabriella, I know you might not be comfortable with this subject so stop me anytime. Anyways, how long were you and Jimmy going out?" Sharpay asked as she took a sip out of her soda. Everyone then turned their heads to look at Gabriella.

"Um well, I guess about six months. We met during the summer at the school's athletic convention."

"Wow Gabriella. How did you ever survive all this for so long?" Amber replied. "And I cannot believe it took you this long to tell me as well!!"

"I'm sorry Amber. I was scared, you know that." Gabriella replied.

"Yea I know, but that's all in the past." Amber replied as she looked around the table. "I can just tell that we are all going to be great friends."

Gabriella smiled as everyone else smiled back.

"Well I think we should be leaving soon. I have to head home and finish that English paper due Monday. You know Ms. Gibson." Chad said as he finished his soda.

"Oh yeah! Shoot, I totally forgot about that paper!!" Troy replied as he smacked his forehead with his hand.

"I think we should all head home now. Hey Gabriella, how about all of us girls take you out shopping tomorrow. My treat!!" Sharpay said as she got all ecstatic.

"Sharpay, how can you afford that?" Gabriella asked as she finished her pizza.

"Oh, Sharpay and Ryan's parents own Lava Springs Country Club about an hour from here, so that equals mucho money." Chad replied as he nudged Ryan in the ribs with his elbow playfully.

"Haha Danforth." Ryan replied as he pulled out his wallet. "Pizzas on me."

Ryan threw a $20 bill on the table as they all stood up.

"See what I mean Gabi." Chad replied as he put his arm around Taylor.

Gabriella chuckled as Sharpay came over to her.

"So tell me that you will definitely come shopping with us tomorrow. Girls only!! We will go crazy shopping, so crazy that we are going to make the boys drive over later just so we can stuff our shopping bags into their cars." Sharpay said as she held onto Gabriella's shoulders.

"You know, that sounds like a lot of fun!" Gabriella replied as she looked at all the other anxious girls waiting for her answer.

"Great! So it will be me, Gabriella, Amber, Sharpay, and Taylor tomorrow shopping till our hearts content." Sharpay replied as she pulled out her keys. "Ok, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason with me since they are on my way home. Ryan, you gotta drop Amber off and Taylor is on the way there as well. So that leaves Chad and Gabriella with Troy."

"We will call you tonight with the deets about tomorrow ok Gabriella?" Kelsi said as she was about to jump into Sharpay's car.

"Yea, I'll talk to you guys later." Gabriella replied as she got into the back seat of Troy's car.

"Man, going to the mall just to carry all your bags is a pain you know that." Chad playfully said as he pulled over his seat belt.

"Aww poor Chad. Maybe this would help you work those arms and build some muscles." Gabriella replied as she playfully hit Chad's arm. Troy began to crack up as Chad folded his arms.

"Haha Gabi." Chad replied as he stared at her through the rear view mirrors.

Gabriella just laughed as they pulled up in front of Chad's house. "Now you two don't start making out now, you hear?"

Gabriella gasped as Troy suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Haha Troy. I see that face. I'll see you guys." Chad said as he turned and walked towards his front door.

"Um…yea ok I guess next is your house." Troy said as he was about to start driving again.

"Wait!"

Troy turned around and saw Gabriella climbing into the front seat.

"Comfy?" Troy asked as he smiled.

"Yes, thank you very much." Gabriella replied as she put on her seat belt and smiled back at Troy.

The ride towards Gabriella's house was a comfortable silence with maybe a joke or two. Once they arrived at Gabriella's house, she was taking off her seat belt and about to open the door when Troy grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Gabriella. Will you meet me by the fountain Monday during lunch?" Troy asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yea, sure Troy. What for though?"

"I want to show you something." Troy replied as he smiled.

"Ok. Ill see you tomorrow I guess. Bye." Gabriella replied as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then got out of the car and opened the door to her house and walked in.

Troy had his right hand up to his right cheek, lightly touching the spot where Gabriella's lips touched. He then smiled and drove out of sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella, Amber, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were walking around the mall. They had just arrived and was making a scan of all the stores first before they did any real shopping.

"Look you guys!! Papaya is having a sale today!! We better make sure we check out the store later." Sharpay said as she pointed towards the store.

Taylor looked at the store and noticed that next to the store was a Foot Locker. In front of Foot Locker there was this huge group of guys that for some reason looked familiar to Taylor. They all looked like they were in high school, but Taylor still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew them from somewhere.

"Ok, that's all the stores. American Eagle is right there. Lets go in there first." Kelsi said as she pointed towards the store.

Taylor was snapped out of her thoughts as she followed the other girls towards AE. She just shook the thought and thought it didn't matter anyways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After going through a couple of stores, they all were getting hungry so they decided to head to the food court.

"Look you guys, there's a table right here." Amber said as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

Everyone else took the remaining seats and placed their bags by their feet.

"What are you guys in the mood for today?" Sharpay asked as she pulled out her wallet. "It's on me of course!"

"Oh Sharpay, I don't think I can let you do that. You treated us to so much already." Gabriella said as pulled out her own wallet.

"No Gabriella!! I said I was treating all of you guys to a shopping day and this is still part of shopping day. Now put away your money before I decide to shove it somewhere uncomfortable."

"SHARPAY!!" Gabriella said as she lightly hit Sharpay.

"Oh you know I love you guys." Sharpay replied as she started to look around at the variety of foods.

Taylor was scanning the food court as well when she came across the same group of guys that she spotted before in front of the Foot Locker.

"I know I've seen them before…" Taylor whispered as she squinted her eyes a little.

"Taylor who are you looking at? Some hot guy?" Amber laughed as she looked in the same direction as Taylor. "Oh no."

Amber quickly turned her head and looked down at the table with her hand cover the side of her face a little.

"Amber what's the matter?" Sharpay asked as she looked in the same direction as Taylor. "Hey don't those guys look familiar to you?"

Gabriella was about to turn her head when Amber grabbed her arm.

"No Gabriella don't. Those are the guys from the West High basketball team minus Jimmy." Amber said as she pulled Gabriella somewhat down with her.

Gabriella turned her head to try and catch a glimpse of the guys. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the group of guys and in deed they were the former West High Knights. Gabriella then quickly turned her head and ducked down with Amber a little.

"I knew they looked familiar!!" Taylor said as she looked back at the other girls.

"I think we should leave but try not to attract any attention to ourselves." Kelsi said as she slowly grabbed her bags by her feet.

"Yea, Gabriella and Amber you guys should slowly leave first, we will be right behind." Sharpay said as she grabbed her purse and bags.

One by one the girls quickly but slowly got up and left. Just when they were almost out of the food court, they noticed that the Knights were walking toward the exits as well. The guys seem to not have noticed Gabriella or the others yet since they were so wrapped in their apparent interesting conversation. The girls started weaving around the crowd a little more quickly then before to leave. Almost out of the Knight's sight, Gabriella's phone suddenly rang.

_All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

Her phone rang real loudly and it attracted the attention of most of the people around her, even the West High Knights.

Kelsi turned her head slightly and noticed the guys were coming towards them and faster. Boy did they look angry.

"Guys we have to run!! They see us and are coming!!" Kelsi shouted as she started to take off.

"UGHH STUPID TROY!!" Gabriella shouted as she started to run as well.

"Troy? You mean you set that ring tone for Troy? AWWWWW." Amber said as she was running side by side with Gabriella.

"You guys I don't think this is the time, they are catching up!!" Taylor said as they continued running. "These bags are not helping either. I think we should just drop them, maybe they would distract the guys."

"As much as I would hate to ruin clothes, I would hate for them to ruin my hair even more." Sharpay said as she pulled out a shoe box. "Eat this ass holes!!"

Sharpay then threw the box of stilettos at the guys. The box opened and out went the shoes hitting 2 guys in the face with their heels.

"Come on, empty out your bags!" Kelsi shouted as she threw her clothes at the guys and getting one of them in the face.

The guy who had Kelsi's shirt covering his face had to stop to take the shirt off, but then suddenly a couple of guys behind him couldn't stop in time and collided right into each other.

The girls dumped out all of their bags and there was still 4 guys left.

Gabriella's phone suddenly started to ring again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 minutes earlier**

"She didn't pick up." Troy said as he hung up his phone.

"The other girls wouldn't pick up their phones either." Zeke said as he put his phone away in his pocket. "Knowing Sharpay and them they would have either turned off their phones or put their phones on vibrate in their purses so they can have a disturbance free shopping day."

"Well they did say we were suppose to come at 1:00 to meet up with them for lunch." Chad replied as he took a seat on one of the empty benches.

"Hey man, there's a sale at Foot Locker. We should definitely check that out later on." Jason said as he was scanning the map of the mall.

Just then the guys saw a bunch of security guards running past them towards the food court.

"I wonder what happened there." Ryan asked as he took a seat next to Chad.

Just then they looked outside the main entrance and saw news vans and police cars pull up to the mall.

The televisions inside suddenly changed to the news and showed the same lady standing outside the mall reporting the news.

'_I'm Sandra Pense, and I'm here standing right outside Albuquerque mall where there seems to have been a disturbance of some sort.'_

All the guys looked up at the tv and paid close attention to it as many police officers ran in and ran towards the food court.

'_I have been told that a group of teenage girls are being chased by a large group of teenage boys which started out at around 20 guys narrowing down to 4 left in the chase. The reason for the chase is unknown for now. The 16 boys who have been obstructed by clothes thrown at them apparently from the girls have been captured and arrested, now the chase continues on with the other 4 boys left._'

"That is so weird, I hope the girls are ok." Jason said as he sat on the bench and rested his head in his hands.

Troy looked down at the floor and then back up at the tv, he had a bad feeling about this for some reason. He didn't know why, he just did.

'_I am here with Officer Tommy Copper. Officer, do you have any information which would help us figure out why these girls are being chased?'_

'_Well we have identified the guys as the former players of the West High basketball team. They have all been suspended before and kicked off the team with charge of attempted rape and assault to one student before. We have not identified the girls yet, but there are 5 girls being chased.'_

'_Thank you Officer. More of this story brought to you in a few._'

"Oh my god. Those bastards?! You don't think…" Chad started to say as he looked at the rest of the guys. Then suddenly out of no where they heard screaming.

The girls suddenly ran by the guys and behind them sure enough were four former knights.

"HELP!!" They heard one of the girls scream, so then they ran after the guys.

"Come on, we have to stop those guys!!" Ryan shouted as he quickly picked up the pase and launched himself at one of the guys. Sure enough Ryan tackled him to the ground while cops came up and put hand cuffs on the guy while he put up a fight.

Jason and Zeke then launched themselves at two other guys and tackled them to the ground as the cops hand cuffed them.

Troy and Chad then continued running after the last guy who sure enough was catching up to Gabriella.

The last guy who was chasing after Gabriella was Randy and he sure was angry. He finally caught up to Gabriella and hooked her around her neck with his arm pulling her backwards while falling to the ground. Randy with his arm around her neck started to suffocate Gabriella.

"I'm going to kill you right now bitch!!" Randy started to scream as Gabriella was gasping for breath. The girls noticed and was running towards Gabriella as the rest of the guys finally caught up.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!!" Troy shouted as he bent down and punched Randy in the face.

Randy loosened his grip as Gabriella escaped to the side while trying to breathe normally again.

Troy picked up Randy once more just to punch him again and watch him fall to the ground.

"DON'T YOU OR ANY OF THOSE OTHER GUYS EVER FUCKING GO NEAR THESE GIRLS AGAIN!!" Chad shouted at him as the cops came and handcuff Randy.

Troy was so heated but suddenly calmed down when he remembered about Gabriella and ran to her.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Troy asked as he sat down and wrapped his arms around Gabriella and then lifted her into his lap.

Gabriella was coughing and breathing heavily. Around her neck was a very visible red mark that went straight across her neck where Randy was choking her.

"Sir, we need to have a look at her and the rest of you girls."

Troy looked up and there were paramedics standing just over him.

"Oh yea sure, let me carry her to the ambulance." Troy said as he stood up with Gabriella in his hands.

They all then started to follow the paramedics. Once outside while the girls were getting checked, Troy couldn't help but start shaking as he was sitting on the bench just a couple of feet away. Chad then came over and sat next to Troy.

"Hey man, you ok?" Chad asked as he put a hand on Troy's back.

"I could have lost her right there Chad." Troy just said as he ran a hand through his hair and then rested them on his lap. "You don't know how scared I was when I saw Randy pull her down."

"Hey, she's safe now and that's because of you." Chad replied as he patted Troy on the back.

"We should have been more careful…**I **should have been more careful. That was so stupid of me for thinking that nothing would happen."

"Troy! You can't beat yourself up for this. No one knew that this would happen, you can't always think that you have a whole plan for everything when every second something unexpected just happens."

"Yea, you're right." Troy stood up and stuck his hands in his front jean pockets. "Thanks man."

"Hey. I'm just here to help. How about we go check on how the girls are doing, it looks like they are starting to get out of the ambulance." Chad said as he stood up.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

**_COME ON PEOPLE!! CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW :D_**


	9. When The Time Is Right

**_OH EM GEE. Look at this i got the next chapter up way quicker then it took me before!!_**

**_Lmao, thank you so much for reviewing and sticking up with me and my slow ass updates . xP_**

**_anyways, i was reading over all my old chapters and what not, and i could not believe how many stupid mistakes i made in my writing. tisk tisk tisk.. shame on me :P_**

**_DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything associated with High School Musical or High School Musical 2. Seeing as if i highly doubt i would ever own it anyways, im saving up my money to buy me a new Sidekick LX :D_**

(Donations accepted. LOL)

* * *

Following My Footsteps

**Chapter 9- **_**When The Time Is Right**_

"How are you guys feeling?" Amber asked as she got out of the ambulance and saw Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay already standing outside.

"We are fine, just a little shaken up but ok. How's Gabriella?" Sharpay replied as she started running her hands up and down her arms seeing how the temperature outside just got a whole lot colder.

"Hey girls." Zeke came up to Sharpay and put this jacket over her shoulders. "How are you guys feeling?"

"We are fine." Taylor replied as the rest of the guys walked up to them offering the girls their jackets seeing how much colder it has gotten.

"How's Gabriella?" Troy asked as he looked at the ambulance.

"She's resting right now. I think they said they want to take her to the hospital just to make sure Randy didn't damage any of her breathing tubes or whatever they are called." Amber replied as Ryan wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you call her mom already?" Jason asked as they all wrapped their arms around their girls with the exception of Troy.

"Yea, the cops called our parents already." Kelsi replied.

"Can we please have a word with you boys?"

Troy turned around and there were two police officers standing there.

"Oh yea sure." Troy followed the officers as the rest of the guys followed in suit.

"We would like to know anything you know about the situation. Maybe why the girls were being chased in the first place."

"Well, Gabriella Montez was a victim of attempted rape and sexual and physical assault. She was physically and sexually abused by her old boyfriend Jimmy Kendrel and before the guys from the West High basketball team almost raped her. I guess they were just getting revenge." Troy replied as he looked at the rest of the guys.

"Ahh, we heard about Jimmy Kendrel. We suspect that he is still somewhere in this area so please be on the lookout for him. You should keep your eye on Ms. Montez as well. I suspect that he will be looking for her sooner or later."

"Yes sir." Troy replied as they all then got up and walked back to the ambulance.

"What did they ask you about?" Taylor asked as the boys got back.

"If we knew why the guys were chasing you in the first place." Chad replied as he then heard the ambulance door open.

"Is Troy Bolton out here?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Yea, that's me." Troy replied as he walked towards the paramedic.

"Ms. Montez requested to see you." The paramedic then opened the door wider for Troy to get in. "We will give you some privacy."

The paramedics left as Troy walked over to Gabriella and sat down next to her. Gabriella was laying on a stretcher with a blanket over her. The red mark was still visible along her neck but she still looked beautiful to Troy.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked as he grabbed her hand and slowly ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"I've been better." Gabriella replied as she smiled and looked at Troy.

Troy chuckled and looked back at Gabriella.

"Thanks so much for rescuing me Troy. I don't know what I would do without you." Gabriella said as she looked into Troy's light blue eyes. "You always seem to do that. Come to my aid whenever I need you the most."

Troy's eyes began to tear up a little as he then looked to the ground.

"Gabriella, I was so scared back then. I don't know what I would do without you." Troy replied as he started to cry a little.

"Troy."

"I'm sorry Gabriella, but I like you a lot. I guess it seems like I'm taking this a little too fast." Troy looked up at Gabriella as she started to move her right arm. She moved her hand up to Troy's face and wiped away the tears with the pad of her thumb.

"Kiss me."

Troy was somewhat shocked by what she just said but then he didn't hesitate after to lean over and kiss her passionately on the lips.

After he sat back down and looked at Gabriella.

"Gabriella-"

"Troy, ever since the first day I met you, I knew that there was something there that attracted me to you. When you caught me after I almost fell in the halls, I suddenly felt this warmth and happiness around me that I have never felt before. Even though I just met you and all, you still were there to protect me. Troy, I know I really like you, I think I may even love you." Gabriella said as she whispered the last part.

Troy heard her anyways. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

"I love you too Gabriella." Troy whispered back as he was leaning over and resting his forehead on hers with their eye's both closed just enjoying the moment and each other's presence.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Troy looked up at the door and then back at Gabriella.

"I guess I should go. I'll see you later ok." Troy said as he leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

"You know, whenever Jimmy did that I always felt like wanted to scrub myself to death just to get his germs off. But with you, I feel like your presence right there next to me." Gabriella chuckled as she smiled and looked at Troy. "Stupid huh?"

"No. Not at all." Troy replied as he smiled and Gabriella and then opened the ambulance door and hopped out.

"Troy!! How's Gabriella?" Amber asked as she noticed Troy walking back towards them.

"She's fine. Everything's fine." Troy replied as they all started to notice that smile on Troy's face which wouldn't fade away.

"Troy…you are grinning, and you can't seem to stop. What did you guys say, or should I ask, what did you guys do?" Chad started to say as he walked up to Troy and chuckled.

"Come on guys, we only talked…and then maybe we kissed."

"OH MY GOODNESS TROY!! YOU GUYS KISSED?!? HOW?!!" Sharpay started to ask seeing that she could not hold her excitement in any longer.

"I don't know, we were just talking and then Gabriella told me to kiss her. So I did." Troy replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Before anyone else could say anything one of the paramedics called out into the crowd.

"Who will be riding with Ms. Montez as we take her to the hospital?"

"Uh-" Troy started to say but then next thing you know he was pushed from behind by a very eager Sharpay.

"He will!!" Sharpay said as she smiled very brightly and started to point at Troy very quickly. (**lmao like the part in HSM2 but instead she was pointing at the sign that said 'See Fulton'**)

"Um yea sure." Troy replied as he looked back at his friends and saw them all smiling back with a couple of thumbs up thrown his way as well. Troy just chuckled and then put his hands in his pockets as he once again climbed into the ambulance.

"Mr. Bolton has returned I see."

Troy looked towards Gabriella and smiled back at her.

"I didn't expect to see you this soon." Gabriella said as she looked at Troy as he made his way to the bench next to her.

"Yea well, the gang found out about our moment in here and Sharpay literally just shoved me in the ambulance." Troy replied as he grabbed onto Gabriella's hand and chuckled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. I'm glad you're here Troy."

Troy just smiled and rested his head on a vacant spot on Gabriella's stretcher. "Yea, me too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, the doctors wheeled Gabriella into one of the examination rooms as Troy and Anna Montez sat outside waiting for one of the doctors to come back.

Anna Montez just arrived at the hospital once Gabriella and Troy got there.

"This is just too much a mother has to go through." Anna said as she rested her hands in her head.

"Yea, I know. Everything well get better Ms. Montez, I'll make sure of it." Troy replied as he patted Anna's back a little.

"Thank you Troy. Remember I told you to call me Anna. You are a good guy. You and the rest of the Wildcats." Anna replied as she smiled. "Speaking of Wildcats…"

Troy then looked towards the entrance of the hospital and in came the rest of the gang. They all walked towards Troy and Anna and took a seat next to them.

"Hey Anna. How are you feeling?" Amber asked as she gave Anna a hug.

"Oh I'm fine Amber. How are you feeling? You must be very tired." Anna replied as she held onto Amber's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Amanda replied as she and Anna both took a seat.

"Gabriella Montez's mother?"

Everyone looked up and saw the doctor standing there. Anna then stood up from her seat and walked towards the doctor. Everyone else then quickly rushed over as well.

"How is she?" Anna asked as the gang settled themselves to hear the news.

"Well Gabriella seems to be breathing normally now. There was no serious damage, just a little bruising but it should heal and fade away in a matter of weeks. She is once again a very lucky girl." The doctor replied as he flipped through some of the sheets in his clip board.

"Um doctor. Can we go see her yet?" Amber then quickly asked.

"Oh yes, but I suggest the mother visit Ms. Montez first and then the rest of you guys can go in together."

"Ok then." Amber replied as she and the rest of the gang took their seats as Anna followed the doctor and walked inside.

"So Troy….when are you going to ask Gabriella out on a date?!" Sharpay suddenly asked as everyone suddenly then turned to look at him.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Troy replied as 8 pairs of eyes were staring at him all excited about his answer.

"Come on Troy. You like Gabriella, Gabriella likes you. It all fits!! You have to ask her out sooner or later. For goodness sakes, you guys kissed already!!" Amber replied as she could hardly contain herself. "You are planning on asking her right..?"

"Yes. Of course I'm planning on asking her, but when the time is right. It's Sunday already and we have school tomorrow. How about we just focus on getting Gabriella and Amber settled in school first." Troy replied as he tried to avoid the conversation.

"Ugh. Fine Troy. You are just no fun." Amber replied as she folded over her arms while the rest of the guys just chuckled as they watched the girls get all worked up.

"You guys can go in and see Ms. Montez now."

Everyone looked up at the nurse who just put down the phone. "She is in room 214. Just down the hall and to your right."

"Oh thank you!!" Taylor replied as she got up and everyone else followed.

They made their way down the halls and when they finally reached Gabriella's room Taylor knocked on her door.

'_Come In_'

Taylor opened the door and in walked everyone with big smiles on their faces, happy to see Gabriella up and healthy.

"Hey Gabi!! How are you feeling?" Kelsi asked as everyone went up to her to give her a hug.

"I'm fine. The doctors said that I can leave in a couple more hours." Gabriella replied as the last person came up to her to give her a hug which apparently was Troy. "Hey Troy."

"Hey Gabi. I'm glad that you're feeling okay." Troy replied as he smiled and then went to stand next to the rest of the gang.

"Anna, Gabi are you hungry or anything? Chad and I can run down to the cafeteria and grab us some food." Zeke spoke up.

"Oh that would be nice Zeke. Thank you both." Anna replied as she started to pull some money out of her purse.

"Oh no Anna. It's ok, Zeke and I got it covered." Chad replied as they rushed out of the room before Anna could insist on giving them the money.

"Gabi, we would have brought you real flowers and presents and what not, but instead I made you this origami flower out of the papers lying out on the table in the waiting room." Kelsi said as she walked over to Gabriella and handed her the paper flower.

"Oh it's so pretty Kels. Thanks!" With that Gabriella gave Kelsi another hug and smiled.

"So are you excited about school tomorrow?" Amber asked as Gabriella laid the flower on the bedside table.

"Yea I am. Hopefully the redness would go away by tomorrow morning." Gabriella replied as she lightly touched her neck.

"Oh honey, you can barely see anything anyways. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go talk to the doctor and see how much longer you will have to stay in here." Anna said as she got up from her seat and walked out of the room.

Troy, Jason and Ryan were standing a couple of feet from the girls having their own conversation while the girls were having theirs.

"So, Troy. Have you thought about when you were going to ask Gabi out yet?" Ryan suddenly said as he nudged Troy with his elbow.

"Hey. The timing just has to be right. When the mood is set and whatever. Oh and when you guys aren't around either cause this has to be like a private thing, which would be kind of hard anyways since we are basically around each other 24/7." Troy replied as he folded his arms.

"Yea, and we could always just tell Chad to keep on a lookout so we would know if you go sneaking into Gabi's room since her room is like right across from his." Jason replied as he and Ryan started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

The guys then turned around and saw all the girls looking at them.

"Oh nothing. We were just talking…" Troy started to say casually.

"About…GUY stuff…yea guy stuff…" Ryan then added trying to cover up what they were actually talking about.

"Yea….stuff that doesn't relate to you girls…." Jason said when Ryan then secretly nudged Jason in the ribs. "I mean, stuff that doesn't relate girls…"

Troy and Ryan then smacked their foreheads seeing how horribly Jason covered up his mistake.

"Yea ok. We got ya. 'Guy Stuff'" Taylor replied as she made air quotes with her hands.

"We are back with the sandwiches!" Zeke cried out as he opened to door to reveal him and Chad walking in with Trays of sandwiches.

Everyone grabbed a sandwich and ate them. Anna came back and told them that Gabriella would be able to leave within two hours.

"That's great Gabi, but it is already 8:00 and tomorrow there is school. My parents would kill me if don't get home by 8:30 on a school night." Kelsi started to say as she looked at her watch.

"Oh shoot is it that late already? We all should be heading home." Jason replied as he looked as his own watch. "Hey Gabi, we will definitely see you tomorrow!!"

"We will leave for school around 7:45 tomorrow morning ok Gabs? See Ya." With that, everyone gave Gabriella and hug and a kiss on the side of her face. Troy however was still sitting in a chair next to Gabriella.

"You know Troy, you can leave if you want." Gabriella started to say after her mom left to get the discharge papers.

"Yea, well that's the thing. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you and make sure you're alright." Troy replied as he scooted over closer to her.

"Troy, I'm fine." Gabriella started to say as she chuckled a little. "You should get home and get some rest."

"Yea, but I won't be able to rest until I know that you are home safe and sound." Troy replied as he smiled at her.

"Gabi-" Anna started to say as she walked into the room.

"Oh mom, why don't you give me the papers and Troy and I handle them and you go home and get some sleep. I know you have to get up early in the morning anyways. Troy here has agreed to take me home." Gabriella said as she looked at Anna and then at Troy. "Right Troy?"

Troy looked kind of dumb stricken but then snapped back into reality. "Oh yes. Yea, I will take her home Anna. No problem at all."

"If that is ok with you guys, then ok." Anna then walked over to Troy and handed him the papers. She then gave Gabriella a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Anna."

With that Anna left and Gabriella and Troy were left by themselves again.

"Well I guess I should-" Troy started to say, but then was cut off by Gabriella.

"What does this make us Troy?"

Troy sat back down in the chair and tried to think about what Gabriella said.

"That kiss before. Well, I have to tell you…I enjoyed it at least." Gabriella quietly said as she looked at her hands playing with each other and then back at Troy who seemed emotionless.

"I'm sorry I guess I shouldn'-" Gabriella started to say, but then next thing you know she was cut off with Troy's lips on hers.

Troy kissed her very passionately, cupping the sides of her face as Gabriella tried to keep her balance up right. She was suddenly feeling weak and warmth all around her. Nothing she has ever felt with Jimmy before, even when he wasn't abusive.

After they broke the kiss, Troy was looking into Gabriella's eyes and he smiled.

"I want to ask you out on a date when the time is right. You will not know when, it will be a surprise." Troy said as Gabriella then smiled back.

* * *

**_REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!! That is what keeps my updates going._**


	10. First Impressions

**I'm not all that happy with this chapter, but i thought that i shouldnt fall into my loop of taking forever to update again. So here is the next chapter for you guys(:**

**Anyways, christmas is almost coming up!! I seriously cannot wait. It also means no school ANDD more sleep :D**

**Thanks so much to myeveryday1993 for that information and i have now corrected it (;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical or High School Musical 2.**

* * *

Following My Footsteps

**Chapter 10- _First Impressions_**

Troy walked up to his locker the next morning and spun the dial. He then opened it and pulled out his binder and book that he would be needing for his first period class. He flipped through the book for a second, and then lifted his head a little to take a peak at Gabriella's locker and see if she arrived yet.

Troy looked at his watch and saw that it was already 8:01. Wondering where Gabriella could be, he stayed there a little longer hoping to catch Gabriella before heading off to homeroom.

'_Maybe she is just going to pick up her schedule._' Thought Troy as he closed his locker once the first bell rang and made his way to homeroom.

He walked in and there was Chad chatting with Taylor who sat right next to him.

"Hey man. Hey Taylor." Troy greeted as he and Chad did their usual handshake. "Where is Gabriella?"

"Oh. She met up with Amber and they went to pick up their schedules from Mr. Matsui." Chad replied as Troy took his seat in front of Chad.

"Oh ok. I was wondering cause I didn't see her at her locker this morning." Troy replied as Ms. Darbus walked into the room and he quickly put his cell phone on vibrate.

The late bell then rang and Troy thought that maybe he should text Gabriella just to make sure she was fine. Before Troy could pull out his phone though, Gabriella and Amber then walked into the room.

Troy and everyone else in the gang looked ecstatic knowing Gabriella and Amber were going to be with them in the mornings.

Gabriella noticed most of the gang and smiled at them as she then notified Amber. Amber looked at the class and started waving towards most of them.

"Um, are you Ms. Darbus?" Gabriella asked as she and Amber both walked up to Ms. Darbus afterward.

"Yes. Who might you two be?"

"Oh, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"I'm Amber Harrison." Amber finished as she and Gabriella both handed Ms. Darbus their papers. "We just transferred here."

"I see. Well, welcome to East High. Ms. Montez you can take that seat in the back, and Ms. Harrison you can take that seat over on the right."

Gabriella and Amber turned around and walked towards their assigned seat. Gabriella on the way to her seat smiled at Troy as he also smiled back.

Troy then secretly took out his phone and started to send a text message.

_Remember to meet me during free period_

He hit send and then secretly slid his phone back into his jean pockets. He turned around for a moment just to see Gabriella bend down into her bag to take out her phone.

He looked back at Ms. Darbus who was informing everyone about something that he knew wasn't important to him. He then suddenly felt vibrations in his jean pockets and took out his phone.

_Yea. Where do we meet?_

He started to text her back when suddenly Ms. Darbus slammed her cell phone bucket on to Troy's desk.

"Shit." Troy suddenly said as his phone flew out of his hands and fell onto the floor. He was breathing deeply with his head in his hands since he was so startled while everyone around him was laughing and giggling.

"Mr. Bolton, you know the rules about cell phones and you still decide to fiddle around with yours during my class time." Ms. Darbus calmly said as she was put her hands on her waist. "You know what to do."

Troy reluctantly picked up his cell phone from the ground and dropped it in the bucket.

"That will be detention Mr. Bolton. During free period in the auditorium." Ms. Darbus then picked up the bucket and started walking around the classroom giving her regular speech about cell phones. "Must I always tell you people about the mounding evils of-- Ms. Montez!"

Gabriella was in the midst of silently giggling while Troy was looking back at her when Ms. Darbus called her to attention.

"Is that a cell phone I see on your desk?"

Gabriella then looked down on her desk and noticed that she left her cell phone out. She was in the middle of texting Taylor when Ms. Darbus confiscated Troy's cell phone that she forgot all about it and started laughing along with the other kids at Troy.

It was Troy's turn to start laughing as Gabriella picked up her phone and dropped it in the bucket Ms. Darbus was holding out to her.

"This is not a good way to start off your year at East High Ms. Montez. I hope this will not be a daily routine of your's." Ms. Darbus said as she walked back to the front of the room. "You will be joining Mr. Bolton in detention during free period."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh Troy! How did you land us both in detention?" Gabriella started to say as they parted ways with the rest of the gang and then started walking towards the auditorium.

"Me? I wasn't the one who left my phone on my desk." Troy countered he stuck his hands in his front jean pockets.

"But if you were more careful with what you were doing you wouldn't have gotten caught with your phone in the first place." Gabriella replied as she poked Troy in the arm.

"Yea, yea Montez. Let's just get this detention over with. If she lets us out early I can still show you the thing I wanted to show you."

Troy opened the door for Gabriella as she walked in and he followed afterwards.

"Ahh Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus started to say as she looked up from the clip board she was holding. "You will be painting props today Ms. Montez, and you Mr. Bolton will be changing the backdrops."

Gabriella and Troy both dropped their things in an empty chair and walked up to the stage.

"Ms. Montez, Mr. Sharpe here will be informing you on your duties."

Gabriella looked to the right of Ms. Darbus where a black haired male with piercing green eyes stood and grinned. Gabriella then noticed that he was looking her up and down and then he smiled at her afterwards.

Gabriella felt somewhat uncomfortable and nervously smiled back. She then looked at Troy and saw that his eyes had turned dark blue with anger while staring at the male with his fists clenched.

"Mr. Bolton!!" Troy then snapped out of his glare and turned to Ms. Darbus. "Glad to have your attention. Now you will be helping Mr. West with the back drops."

Troy looked over Ms. Darbus' shoulders and saw Adam who was also on the basketball team pull out the backdrops from backstage.

Troy looked back towards Gabriella who was already being pulled towards the opposite direction where there were a couple of unpainted boxes.

He sighed and then went to greet Adam where they did their handshake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you must be new here. I haven't seen you around before."

Gabriella looked at the tall male and uncomfortably laughed. "Yea. Today is my first day."

"Well I'm Michael." He stated as he put out a hand for Gabriella to shake.

Gabriella slowly shook his hand as she stated that her name was Gabriella.

"Now we will be painting these boxes today so they look like crates." Michael said as he led Gabriella over to the bucket of paint and handed her a paint brush.

'_He seems like a nice guy, but I can't stop feeling so uncomfortable around him._' Gabriella thought as she sat down and dipped her paint brush in paint.

Gabriella kept feeling that someone was staring at her and every time is turned her head just slightly to look, she saw that it was Michael. She tried to forget that it was even there and tried to get through the detention as quickly as possible.

Gabriella then started quickening her pace a little and started brushing in various strokes.

"Hey, hey. Patience is key and you should always paint using an up and down stroke." Michael started to say as he walked over to her and bent down to her level. "Like this."

He moved his right hand and grab hold of Gabriella's right hand which was clutching onto the paint brush. He then moved her hand up and down as the brush smoothly glided against the surface. Gabriella could not stand all the weird feelings that suddenly surrounded her as Michael was still holding onto her hand. She then felt another hand rest on the left side of her waist.

"Um Michael. I would feel a lot better if you please do not put your hand on my waist." Gabriella said as she pushed his hand off her waist and he as well let go of her hand.

Gabriella dropped the paint brush and stood up while dusting herself off a little.

"You know Gabriella, you are an attractive girl." Michael started to say as he slowly stood up and edged towards Gabriella.

Gabriella started backing up a little as she suddenly felt really scared.

"Um I have a boyfriend." Gabriella lied as she looked towards Troy.

Troy had his back towards them and was helping Adam roll up the old back drop.

"Troy the basketball boy over there? Well he's not looking, so that means I can do this."

Michael then lunged forwards at Gabriella and kissed her square on the lips. He had his arms wrapped around her so she could not move her arms one bit. His eyes were closed as Gabriella's was opened desperately trying to get him off of her some how.

Gabriella tried screaming but Michael now was forcefully sticking his tongue down her throat. She did the only thing she can do. She positioned herself carefully and then as hard as she could she kneed Michael right between the legs. He let go of her and fell to the floor shouting in pain.

"YOU BITCH!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20 minutes earlier**

Troy walked over to Adam as he pulled out the back drop that they needed to hang up.

"Hey man."

Adam looked up and noticed Troy.

"Hey" Adam replied as they did their traditional hand shake. "What are you doing here?"

"Darbus caught me and Gabriella with our cell phones." Troy replied as he helped Adam un roll the back drop. "What about you?"

"Same." Adam replied as he looked up at Troy. He then noticed that Troy was staring at Gabriella and Michael who were shaking hands.

"So, have you asked her out yet?" Adam suddenly said breaking Troy out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh no not yet. Waiting for the right time." Troy replied as he turned and looked at Gabriella again.

"Is it just me or does she seem really uncomfortable to you?" Adam asked as he was looking at Gabriella as well.

"I know. That Michael kid won't stop staring at her." Troy replied. "He was looking her up and down before, I think he is bad news."

"Hey, I've been in detention here for numerous times already. He has always been here and whenever I see a girl walk in, he is always staring at her. I bet he just can't get any." Adam replied as Troy chuckled and lightly pushed him.

Troy then looked back at Gabriella and Michael and noticed that Michael had his hand on Gabi's now while moving her hand up and down. Troy then turned around and sighed.

"Calm down Troy. She isn't your girlfriend yet. Just wait until you ask her to be your girlfriend and then you can beat him up." Troy told himself quietly as he started to roll up the old back drop.

Troy and Adam were almost done when they suddenly heard a male shout.

'_YOU BITCH!!_'

Troy and Adam both looked towards Michael's direction and saw that he was on the floor, clutching himself between the legs while cursing in every direction.

Troy and Adam then both ran over to Gabriella where she was gagging and looked like she was about to puke.

"What happened?!" Troy asked as he looked from Gabriella to Michael.

"YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND JUST KICKED ME RIGHT IN THE BALLS!!" Michael started shouted as he was somewhat biting his fist to try and ignore the pain between his legs.

"Girlfriend?" Troy silently whispered as he looked at Gabriella who was now wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"THAT WAS JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE STICKING YOUR FUCKING TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT!" Gabriella shouted back as Adam handed her a cup of water.

"WHAT THE-- DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN!!" Troy shouted as Ms. Darbus suddenly walked in with Kelsi by her side.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ms. Darbus shouted as went over to the cursing boy in pain.

"Michael here was harassing Gabriella." Adam replied as Kelsi rushed to Gabriella's side.

"Are you ok Gabriella?" Kelsi asked as she hugged Gabriella.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just need to get this disgusting taste out of my mouth." Gabriella replied and she gulped down the rest of her water.

"Care to explain what happened Ms. Montez?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"I knew there was something wrong with Michael. I kept feeling really uncomfortable around him starting from when he was smiling at me and looking me up and down. He wouldn't stop staring at me. He then started showing me how to paint one of the boxes and he placed his hand on my waist. I asked him politely not to touch me and then when I got up, he started saying things and then next thing I know, he is restraining my arms and sticking his tongue down my throat. So I had to kick him to get away." Gabriella replied as he glared at Michael who was now also glaring back at her.

"Mr. Sharpe. You have a lot of explaining to do to Mr. Matsui." Ms. Darbus scolded as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up.

"Kelsi, I will have to talk to you another time. As for you three, you may leave." Ms. Darbus told them as she dragged Michael out of the auditorium.

Troy went over to Gabriella and just hugged her.

"Are you really ok?" He asked as she buried her head into his chest.

Gabriella just slightly nodded as tears started falling down from her eyes.

"Come on Gabriella. Lets go to the girls room so you can freshen up." Kelsi said as she walked towards them and put a hand on Gabriella's back.

Gabriella turned around and smiled at the girl. She then looked back at Troy and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. She then started walking with Kelsi and smiled at Adam as she passed by him.

"Hey Gabriella! Meet me by the fountain when you're done?" Troy asked as Gabriella picked up her bags. She just nodded and then continued walking with Kelsi.

"Man. Sharpe is so going down now." Adam said as he walked off the stage with Troy.

"We should update the rest of the squad about Michael and I will tell the others." Troy replied as he grabbed his bag.

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason told the whole basketball team about Gabriella and they as well sought out to protect her. Gabriella was really grateful for that and already she could not have loved the school any more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked out from one of the bathroom stalls and went over to one of the sinks. She turned on the water and the splashed ice cold water right onto her face. Kelsi walked over as she handed Gabriella Troy's towel.

"I mistakenly grabbed his duffle bag as well, but oh wells. You can give it back to him when you see him." Kelsi said as she took the towel back from Gabriella.

"Thanks Kelsi." Gabriella replied as she leaned on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, I bet Mr. Matsui could be watching the surveillance video in the auditorium right now. I knew Michael was a bad guy. He would always stare at me as well. I tried not to get to close to him though." Kelsi said as she dropped Troy's duffle bag on the floor.

Gabriella continually stared at her self in the mirror.

"There is something still bothering you isn't there Gabi?" Kelsi asked as she took a step closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella slowly nodded her head as she then looked down at the sink.

"Come on Gabi. Tell me."

"When I Michael was holding my hand and then when he kissed me. His touch felt way too familiar. It almost felt as if Jimmy was holding me." Gabriella said as another tear slid down her face.

"Oh my gosh Gabriella." Kelsi went over and gave Gabriella another hug. "Don't worry about it. They will find Jimmy and i wouldn't dare take a step near you with all of us around if i were him."

"Yea but it still isnt over yet." Gabriella replied as she wiped away the tear and grabbed her bag and Troy's duffle. "I shouldn't keep Troy waiting. Thanks for everything Kels."

Gabriella and Kelsi then parted ways as Gabriella made her way towards the front of the school to meet Troy.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	11. That Lovey Dovey, That Kiss Kiss

**_I am really sorry about all the delayed updates. I have finals tomorrow and Thursday, but i get home earlier from school so it gives me time to update. Also, christmas break is coming up and i cannot wait cause that means i dont have to wake up at 5:30 in the morning in a longgg time._**

**_i hope i get more reviews from you guys. reviews are the things that make me happy and make me more motivated to quickly update my stories some more for you great readers who have stuck with me through this story so far._**

**_make sure you check the bottom of the story for a chance to be mentioned in my next story._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical or High School Musical 2._**

* * *

Following My Footsteps

**Chapter 11- That Lovey Dovey; That Kiss Kiss**

Troy was sitting on the edge of the fountain outside the school with one leg bent and propped up staring in the water at his own reflection. He rubbed his face with his hands as he then heard the doors open and foot steps coming towards him. He looked up and saw a dark haired girl making her way towards him. Troy quickly stood up and went over to hug her as she buried her face into his chest and cried a little more.

"Gabi" Troy whispered as he stroked her hair and buried his own face in her hair.

Gabriella picked up her head and looked at Troy's blue eyes which were filled at the moment with love and concern.

"You must think I'm so pathetic girl who is overly emotional." Gabriella chuckled as she wiped away some tears.

"No…no Gabi, baby. You are nothing like that." Troy replied as he hugged Gabriella even more.

"Baby?" Troy's face was now turning red while Gabriella chuckled.

"Well….I mean…..um."

"Didn't you want to show me something?" Gabriella started to ask as Troy was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yea. Follow me." Troy took Gabi's hand and started leading her back into the school towards a set of stair case hidden in the white walls of East High's halls.

Troy led Gabriella up the stairs as the sun light started seeping onto their skins and the aroma surrounding them was filled with many different exotic flowers.

"Wow…its beautiful." Gabriella stated as she spun around to take in her surroundings. "How did you find this place?"

"I was just wandering around trying to clear my mind during some stressful times and I happen to find this place. I love to come here to think and relax whenever I need to."

"Well it certainly is peaceful and calming." Gabriella replied as she took as seat on the bench and Troy then sat next to her.

"So how are you really." Troy asked as he placed his right hand on Gabriella's left and loosely held it.

"I'm ok. I guess experiencing a near death experience makes what happened this afternoon seem like nothing." Gabriella replied as she stifled a laugh.

"Well its good to see that million dollar smile on your face." Troy replied as he playfully poked her nose.

"You really are a sweet guy Troy." Gabriella started to say as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Troy…can you hold me?"

"Sure Gabi." Troy pulled Gabriella into a hug and then lifted her onto his lap as she rested her head on his chest. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well…when Michael was holding my hand, and then when he kissed me…in some way it felt like it was Jimmy who was doing all of that." Gabriella said as she also sighed. "I just wanted you to hold me because I love it when you do."

Troy smiled and buried his nose into her hair taking in her scent of a mixture of strawberry shampoo and a light hint of perfume which just captivated him.

"I know that couldn't have been Jimmy, but he just felt like him and it scared me." Gabriella looked at Troy and he looked back into her eyes.

Gabriella was caught up in the moment and suddenly lifted her head and brought her lips up to Troy's and started kissing him. Troy suddenly started kissing back when he quickly broke away.

"Ok I can't do this." Troy said as Gabriella quickly got off his lap and sat back on the bench. Troy stood up and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry Troy. I shouldn't have kissed you. You must be really sick of me and want nothing to do with me. I'll just leave. You can forget all about me." Gabriella stood up and was about to walk towards the stairs when Troy grabbed her arm.

"Gabriella. I can't stand the fact that I have to hold back my urges to just kiss you and hold you at times. Gabriella you are the best thing that has happened to my life and I cannot wait till I can spend the rest of it with you." Troy let go of Gabriella's arm and placed his hands on his forehead looking like he was about to go crazy.

"You know what. Screw waiting for the first date. Gabriella, will you honor me by being my girlfriend." He held both of her hands and looked into her eyes which had tears which were threatening to fall.

Gabriella was standing there frozen. She was trying to understand what Troy just asked her. '_Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend?_'

"Gabriella..?" Troy was now feeling nervous considering the fact that Gabriella still hasn't answered his question yet.

"Um…I gues-" Troy was suddenly cut off when Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and her lips came crashing down upon his.

Troy was shocked as first, but then he kissed back passionately as he snaked his arms around her waist and picked her up off the floor.

When they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other with their eyes still closed just enjoying each other's company.

"So does that mean a yes?" Troy asked as Gabriella grinned.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Gabriella replied as she leaned in to kiss Troy again.

Troy was smiling against Gabriella's lips and could not believe that he finally had Gabriella to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella flung herself onto her bed staring at the ceiling smiling as widely as possible. Today had to be the best day of her life. She suddenly squealed one last time just to get it out of her system. Yes indeed she was really happy.

Gabriella looked at her clock on her bedside table and saw that it was only 3:45 PM. She couldn't hang out with Troy after school since he had basketball practice. Since the season was over, they wouldn't have as much practices as they did before, just maybe once or twice a week just so they can make sure their skills are as sharp as they are all year round.

Chad instead gave Gabriella the keys to his car so that she could drive home herself and he would just get a ride later on.

Gabriella quickly pulled out her phone from her bag and pressed button #2 as her phone suddenly speed dialed a number.

'_Hello?_'

"Amber?!! Are you busy?!!"

'_Um…no. Why? Is everything alright Gabs?_'

"Everything is just great. Can you call all the girls and come to my house now?!"

'_Um yea sure. We'll see you in 10 minutes._'

"GREAT!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella ran downstairs and opened up the door.

"Hey Gabs. What's the emergency?" Sharpay asked as she walked into Gabi's living as Taylor, Amber, and Kelsi walked in after her.

"I have to tell you guys something." Gabriella said as she stood in front of her 4 friends who were seated on different parts of the sofa set.

"Oh Gabs. How are you feeling after today?" Kelsi asked as everyone else around her shifted towards Kelsi.

"What do you mean how was she feeling? What happened today?" Taylor asked as she looked from Kelsi to Gabriella.

"You haven't told them yet Kelsi?" Gabriella asked as she looked at the rest of her friends.

"No. I didn't think it was my place to tell."

"Ok. So I guess now would be a good time to tell us what happened today." Sharpay stated as she got herself comfortable in her seat.

"Ok well…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Then Ms. Darbus and Kelsi came in and I told them what happened and Ms. Darbus dragged Michael off to Mr. Matsui's office."

"Oh Gabriella. We're so glad you are ok though!!" Amber replied as they all got up and gave Gabriella a hug.

"The weird thing is that Michael's touch and presence felt like Jimmy's."

"Well it couldn't have been Jimmy." Sharpay replied as she once again took her seat.

"Yea. I know but it was just really weird."

"Ok well, now that we know about that. I can tell there is something else you want to tell us, cause when you were talking to me on the phone, you sounded really happy." Amber pulled Gabriella towards the sofa and sat her down.

"Oh yea!! Well, I was with Troy afterwards. We were talking, and then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Suddenly five sets of squeals filled the room.

"Oh my goodness Gabi!! Finally you two are together." Sharpay shouted as she went up to hug Gabriella.

"We are all so happy for you Gabster." Amber replied as they all gave Gabriella hugs.

"How about we celebrate!" Kelsi suggested as we pulled out her phone. "Girls night? Pizza and movies?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 10:00 pm the girls finally went home. Gabriella was tired after her very eventful day that she decided it was time for bed. She walked into her adjoining bathroom, brushed her teeth and then changed into a pair of baggy cotton sweats and a tank top. As Gabriella walked out of her bathroom, she noticed that a shaggy haired blue eyed boy was sitting on her bed patiently waiting for her.

"Finally those girls leave." Troy got up and walked over to Gabi where he snaked his arms around her slim waist.

"Troy. What are you doing here? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but its late."

"I know, but I just wanted to give my girl a good night kiss. Is that so hard to understand?"

Gabriella giggled as she buried her face into his chest.

"Won't your parents get mad at your for coming home so late?"

"Actually, they think I'm already asleep. I plan on crashing here tonight and sneak back home early tomorrow morning." Troy led her over to the bed as he sat down and Gabi then sat on his lap.

"Yay! I have a cuddly wildcat to keep me warm tonight." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he then smiled back at her.

"Yea and I have a beautiful wildcat here to keep warm."

"Knight turned Wildcat, that's a first." Gabriella hopped off Troy's lap and grabbed a elastic band to tie up her hair into a messy pony tail.

"Well lets keep it that way." Troy pulled Gabriella closed to him and then leaned in as they kissed. Gabriella was smiling against Troy's lips as she now couldn't believe that she could kiss this boy whenever she wanted to.

"As much as I'm enjoying this Troy, I wanna go to bed." Gabriella and Troy broke apart as Troy then took off his shirt.

"You aren't gonna go to sleep in your jeans are you?" Gabriella started to say as he noticed Troy about to get in her bed.

"Well I forgot my sweats at home." Troy replied as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Gabriella then walked over to a duffle bag that was sitting on her computer chair and pulled out a pair of gray sweats that looked like they would fit Troy.

"I forgot to give you back your gym bag today, and was planning on giving it to you tomorrow." Gabriella handed Troy his sweat pants as he started to take off his pants.

"Hah. So that is where my duffle went. Well at least that was a good then for me then." Troy slipped on his sweats as Gabriella climbed into bed with him following in afterwards.

Troy moved closer to Gabriella as she leaned against his bare chest taking in his wonderful scent.

"Good night Gabi."

"Good night Troy."

* * *

**_So what did you guys think? ill take all kinds of compliments/criticisms._**

**_10 reviews gets you the next chapter either later on today or tomorrow._**

**_anyways, here is a chance for you to get mentioned in my upcoming chapter. just leave your answer in a review and the first 5 people (or more, depending on how many review) will be mentioned._**

**Where did my title 'That Lovey Dovey, That Kiss Kiss' come from? Give me the name of the song and the person who sang it.**

**_GOOD LUCK!! it should be easy...i think._**

**_remember to review!! please and thank yous._**


	12. Hold On Tight,

**_Ok here is chapter 12!! i know my chapters are shorter then like usual but im trying to cut some things down so this story will be longer and what not. I'm not really happy with this chapter, but you the readers can tell me what you think. Oh i also decided that im gonna make all the titles of my stories, a line from a song and ima let you guys guess what song it is from!!_**

**_Congrats to my readers ZanClaNa, Booknerd5359, gymkidz2000, CandaceStorms, and troyellaisbomb.  
The song where my title came from last chapter was "Kiss Kiss" by Chris Brown ft. T-Pain.  
This chapter is dedicated to you guys!!_**

**_Special recognition to troyellaisbomb for being my 100th reviewer!! THANKS SO MUCH(:_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything associated with hsm or hsm2 from this story._**

* * *

Following My Footsteps

**Chapter 12- Hold On Tight; It's A Rollercoaster Ride We're On**

Gabriella Montez stepped out of her bathroom and walked over to her closet. She woke up this morning and noticed that the same warmth she felt last night was no longer surrounding her. Apparently Troy woke up early like he said he would to sneak back into his house. Gabriella however found a note stuck on her forehead when she woke up.

_Good Morning Sunshine. I can't wait to see you at school._

_Love, Troy_

Gabriella giggled at the sight of the note which was now lying on her desk. She looked back at her closet and decided to wear a red tank top with white polka dots all over and a pair of fitted antique washed jeans. She slipped on her red converses and walked over to her desk chair where Troy's duffle was still sitting there. Gabriella smiled and opened up the bag and pulled out Troy's East High Wildcat sweater and slipped it on. She breathed in the scent of Troy for a second savoring the smell since it was so unique and special that no words could describe. Gabriella then threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning mom." Gabriella took a seat at the kitchen island as she watched Anna flip some pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie. You seem so happy today, does that have to do with a certain boy named Troy Bolton?" Anna plopped some pancakes onto Gabriella's plate as she grabbed the syrup bottle and poured some maple syrup all over.

"How do you know?" Gabriella took a bite out of her pancakes and looked puzzled since her mom got in late last night and Gabriella still hadn't told her the news yet.

"Well let's just say that you two looked very cozy last night." Gabriella started choking a little on her pancakes and coughed.

"Mom I swear nothing happened. We just slept, that was all."

"Oh I know honey don't worry about. I put you on the pill because of Jimmy anyways. I can't stop you from doing that stuff but now, I think you will have a choice of whether you want to or not with Troy. So I'm guessing he finally asked you out?"

"Nope! Even better. He asked me to be his girlfriend!!" Gabriella suddenly got that dreamy look in her eyes as she was starting to spaz out thinking about Troy.

"Well congratulations honey. You two are so cute together. Maybe that explains why you are wearing his sweater."

Gabriella just smiled at her mom and finished the rest of her pancakes when she heard a car honking outside.

"That must be Chad. Gosh why can't he just walk over to the door and get me." Gabriella swung her backpack once again over her shoulder and walked towards the front door. "Bye Mom!!"

"Bye honey. Have fun at school today!"

"Chad must you always honk your horn at me?"

"Yes Gab, because I'm too lazy to walk those 15 steps up to your front door." Chad chuckled as he took Gabriella's backpack and placed it in the back seat next to his as they both got into his car.

"So how was the drive home yesterday?" Chad started to ask as they pulled out of his driveway.

"Well, it was fine. No Jimmy or Michael popping out of no where if that is what you mean."

"Oh yea. Troy told us about Michael yesterday during practice. I heard that he might not be able to reproduce now cause of you." Chad chuckled but kept his eyes on the road as he heard Gabriella laugh as well.

"Well that is what he gets for trying to mess with Gabriella Montez." Gabriella looked at Chad as he made a left turn.

"Oh I heard that Troy finally asked you to be his girlfriend. Now the whole gang has someone."

"Yup!!"

"Oh and I saw him sneak into your room last night young lady." Chad started laughing as Gabriella got somewhat red.

"You were spying on us?!"

"No way! I was bored at home since you kept my girlfriend at your house for who knows how long. I was tossing my basketball against the wall and I just noticed a certain boyfriend of yours climb up your tree outside."

"Yea well we didn't do anything. He snuck back to his house early this morning."

"Hah don't worry about. Gabi you are like a little sister that I never had. I love you in that brotherly love kind of way."

"Awww Chad. I Love you too in that sisterly love kind of way!"

Gabriella leaned over and gave Chad a hug while they were waiting at a red light. Once they broke apart the light turned green and Chad pulled into the student parking lot and parked his car. Gabriella grabbed her bag and opened up the car door to step outside.

"So are you ready for another fun filled day at East High?!" Chad stated sarcastically as they walked towards the entrance of the school.

"I'm hoping that kid Michael got suspended or something because I don't even want to see him or anything!"

Gabriella and Chad split ways as he headed towards his own locker while Gabriella made her way towards hers. As she got closer she could see Troy's locker was opened and his head was sticking inside apparently looking for something. Gabriella quietly snuck up behind him and then quickly wrapped her arms around his waist while shouting. "HEY WILDCAT!"

Troy was startled that he somewhat hit his head on the side of the inside of his locker.

"Owwww." Troy took his head out of his locker and started rubbing the right side of his head.

"Oh my goodness Troy!! I'm so sorry." Gabriella said as she placed both her hands in front of her mouth in shock.

Troy laughed a little as then swept his hand through his hair and smiled at her. "It's ok. It wasn't THAT bad."

Gabriella then smiled and wrapped her hands around Troy's waist once again but this Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as well. "I think a kiss would make it all better."

Gabriella smiled as Troy leaned down to kiss her. As their lips connected, Gabriella could feel that wonderful warm sensation and spark flowing throughout her whole body.

"So did you get my note this morning?" Troy and Gabriella broke apart, but their arms were still around each other.

"Yes I did. You know my mom found out that you were in my room last night."

"Oh really…what did she say?" Troy nervously started to ask as he took one hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Haha she was cool with it. She really likes you actually. She thinks that we make a very cute couple and that you should dye your hair blue."

"Well I am very likeable and I-WHAT?!" The whole hallway was looking at them now because of Troy's surprised outburst.

"KIDDING!!" Gabriella laughed as she started to take off towards homeroom.

Troy slammed his locker shut and raced after her nearly knocking down most of the hallway while laughing along the way. "Come back here Montez!!"

Gabriella quickly walked into Ms. Darbus' class room and took her seat in the back panting and trying to catch her breath as the rest of the gang looked at her.

"Gabi? What happened? Where's Troy?" Taylor started to ask and then right on cue Troy ran into the room.

"HAHA I GOT YOU NOW!" Troy stopped and started to look around noticing about 20 pairs of eyes staring right back at him like he was crazy.

"Mr. Bolton, I don't think barging into my class saying that you have captured the air will make you anymore popular then you already are. Now will you please take your seat?" Ms. Darbus stared at Troy as he quietly walked over to his seat while the rest of the class erupted into quiet giggles.

"Dude. That was too funny before." Chad started to say as he placed his hand on Troy's shoulder as they walked out of homeroom.

"Yea yea. I was trying to catch Gabi before homeroom."

"Yea and because of that I forgot to get my books from my locker so now I have to go get them." Gabriella chimed in.

"I'll come with you Gabi. I have to go grab one of my books along the way. Then we can walk to calculus together." Taylor and Gabriella parted ways with the rest of the gang as Chad, Troy and Zeke went to History; Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi went to Drama; and Jason, and Amber made their way towards English.

"..and I was like 'my mom also thinks that you should dye your hair blue' and he totally freaked." Gabriella and Taylor had just arrived at Gabriella's locker and she was now spinning the dial of her locker.

"And let me guess, you took off and he started chasing you." Taylor replied as leaned on Troy's locker.

"Yep!" Gabriella replied as she pulled out some books and fixed her hair in her mirror.

"Hey what's this?" Taylor bent down and picked up a velvet covered box which was lying right underneath Troy's locker.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked as she closed her locker and looked at the box that was in Taylor's hands.

Taylor opened the box and gasped at its contents.

"What is it?" Gabriella again asked as she took the box from Taylor and looked at it herself. Inside was a necklace lying there perfectly. It had a silver 'T' hanging from it and a small red ruby on the right side of the 'T'. Gabriella was shocked and slightly picked it up.

"It's beautiful." Gabriella stated as the hallways started to slowly clear out.

"Look, there is an engraving on the side."

Gabriella looked at the side of the 'T' and indeed there was an engraving on it.

_It's the start of something new. T & G_

"Awwww that's so sweet" Taylor said as Mr. Matsui suddenly came towards them.

"Oh Ms. Montez, Ms. McKessie. I hope that you are doing fine after yesterday's incident. I would like to inform you that Mr. Sharpe has been suspended from school for 1 month. I am so sorry that I forgot about Mr. Sharpe and his relationship with Mr. Kendrel."

"Re-relationship?" Gabriella asked as Taylor slipped the box with Troy's necklace out of Gabriella's hands and placed it in her bag remembering to return it to Troy later on.

"Yes. Mr. Sharpe is Mr. Kendrel's half brother. They were actually very close. I am very sorry that let this slip my mind." Mr. Matsui started to say as he noticed Gabriella start to go pale.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked as she then noticed Gabriella's face lose color.

"I-" Gabriella suddenly felt herself lose balance as she fell towards Taylor.

"GABRIELLA!!!"

* * *

**_So, how was it? Like i said, im not too happy about this chapter, but at least i updated for you guys today like i said:)_**

**_Ok, so what song did my title come from today? I really dont know if my title has much to do with this story..maybe a little._**

**_'Hold On Tight, It's A Rollercoaster Ride We're On' Tell me the name of the song and artist!!_**

**_In the scroll down chapter menu, it will only say 'Hold On tight, ...' because the whole actual title wont fit._**

**_GOOD LUCK!! _**

**_10 reviews to the next chapter :D_**


	13. I Really Wish You Knew

**_AHHH SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!_**

**_first off, i was kind of freaking over last minute christmas shopping. yea i dont stress about school work but i stress about christmas shopping. LMAO  
thenn like when i wanted to post this chapter, my stupid internet suddenly doesnt work!! omg it pissed me off so much._**

**_anywhooo i would like to dedicate this chapter to KASAYYx14, zanessafan19, amethystprincess, and zanessatroyella4evr._**

**_they got correct song title for Chapter 12. The song was "Goodnight and Goodbye" by the Jonas Brothers. They are AMAZING!! i love them so much(:_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE OUT THERE!!_**

**_i dont know when i will be able to update my next chapter, but hopefully soon. I'm on winter break now, but sometimes i might be bleting out some tunes with my cousin as we play High School Musical: Sing It! and SingStar Pop! LOL :D_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything associated with High School Musical or High School Musical 2! I do not own High School Musical: Sing It! or SingStar Pop! either._**

* * *

Following My Footsteps

**Chapter 13- **_**I Really Wish You Knew, What You Do; I Can't Take My Eyes off You**_

'_Gabriella…'_

Gabriella slowly walked the vacant halls of West High. Cold air flowing around sending chills throughout her whole body. Mist spread everywhere in front of her face, making it hard to see where she was going.

'_Gabriella…'_

"W-who's there?" Gabriella's steps echoed throughout the halls as she tried to fan away some of the mist with her hands.

'_I told you I would be back, I told you that you were mine….and only __**mine**__.'_

The voice sounded like it was getting closer. Gabriella started to run. Running away from the voice, as fast as she could, but she was getting no where. The voice continues to sound as if that person is right next to her.

"NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Gabriella franticly runs faster, but then as it seems like she is getting closer to the exit, she trips over some lost book lying on the ground.

Gabriella looked up and noticed a sudden chill spread throughout her body as she stared into those piercing brown eyes.

"Ji-Jimmy."

"Good to know that you still remember my name. I would have thought that you might have forgotten all about me since you've been hanging around Bolton so much." Jimmy stepped towards her, as she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this would be all over soon enough.

"Troy…" Gabriella's eyes started filling up with tears. She was scared, scared of what Jimmy was going to do next. She wanted Troy. She needed Troy.

"Well, Troy Boy ain't here to save you now." Jimmy stood towering right above her, looking down at her as she was still on the floor.

Jimmy bent down to her level, on one knee. He took his hands and slightly lifted her face up by her chin, making her look him in the eyes.

"It's just you and me Gabriella. No one is here to save you." Jimmy then suddenly lunged at her and it all turned to black.

* * *

Gabriella's screams filled East High as she suddenly sat up right and then felt someone's hands wrap themselves around her. She felt the longing touch that she has been wanting and slowly opened her eyes.

Gabriella looked at the boy who was holding onto Gabriella tightly, trying to calm her with some soothing words.

"Troy." Gabriella quickly hugged him back and started crying into his chest. She was covered in cold sweat, sitting on a bed in a white room as her eyes slowly became blood shot.

"Gabriella. Shh It's ok. I'm here now." Troy looked at the crying girl in front of him and never wanted to let go. She looked scared, and vulnerable.

Gabriella seemed to have calm down a little as Troy placed soft kisses on her forehead and the school nurse walked towards them.

"Ok Gabriella. I have to take your temperature right now."

Gabriella looked at the name tag on the middle aged nurse as she stuck the thermometer under Gabriella's tongue.

"98.7. You do not have a fever. Excuse me for a moment while I go get your records."

The nurse pulled the thermometer out of Gabriella's mouth and stepped out of the room as Troy made his way back towards Gabriella and held her close.

"Troy. Oh my god. It seemed so real." Gabriella now was holding onto the Troy tightly, never wanting to let go. "What time is it? Where is Taylor? All I remember is everything suddenly going black and I think I fell."

"Yeah. Taylor told me that Mr. Matsui told you the thing about Michael, and then you just went all pale and fainted. She then told me that a second after you fainted, my dad came running up to you guys because he saw what happened and he carried you to the nurse. Mr. Matsui then came and pulled me out of class. I've been here ever since. School has ended already, but the whole gang has been waiting for you to wake up. They are right outside. I bet with all their pacing they made a hole in the ground already." Troy chuckled as he saw that Gabriella broke out into a smile.

"There is that big beautiful smile I wanted to see."

"Troy. That dream…it felt so real.." Gabriella shifted in the bed as she wrapped Troy's sweater around her even more. "I was scared, really scared. I needed you by me really badly."

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella even tighter now, and gently stroked her hair.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?"

"I don't even think you can call it a dream. It was a complete total nightmare." Gabriella rubbed her face with her hands, not caring if she smeared her makeup or whatever. "Troy, can you hand me a paper towel with water?"

Troy did as he was told and handed the wet paper towel to Gabi. She started wiping away some of make up as she took in a deep breath.

"I dreamt that I was walking down the halls of West High. It was really cold, and there was mist everywhere. I kept hearing someone call my name. Then I heard the same person say '_I told you I would be back, I told you that you were mine….and only __**mine**__.' _And that's when I recognized the voice."

"Jimmy." Troy cut in as he gently rubbed the Gabriella's back as she nodded her head.

"I started running. I kept hearing the voice as it felt like he was right over me. Then I tripped on some book and he just came out of no where. He said that it was only me and him there and that you weren't there to save me. I was scared. I really needed you to be right there by me Troy. Then next thing you know, he lunged at me, and I screamed and I woke up here."

"Gabriella." Troy pulled Gabriella onto his lap now as he started rocking her back and forth; planting sweet kisses onto her forehead. "I'll be there for you. Whenever you need me and even if you don't. I'll be by your side to say everything is all right."

"You're too sweet Troy." Gabriella rested her head against Troy's chest as he played with a couple of the rings on her fingers.

"Well you know, I still never got the chance to kiss you today."

Gabriella smiled as Troy leaned down and captured her lips in a mesmerizing kiss that just made all of her problems go away.

"_Ahem._"

Gabriella broke apart and saw all their friends standing at the doorway to the room.

"Gabriella!! We are so happy you are alright. You scared me so much before when you just collapsed right there." Taylor walked over and gave Gabriella hug as Troy stepped out of their way.

"I'm sorry Taylor. Just the thought that Michael was actually Jimmy's half brother kind of just freaked me out."

"Oh Gabi. We just want to make sure you are ok. You've been through way too much already." The rest of the girls then walked over and each gave Gabriella a hug.

"Yea Gabs. Can't you have just one normal day?" Gabriella looked at the owner of the voice as he made his way over.

"Haha Chad. You don't know badly I wish I could." Gabriella leaned up and gave him a hug as the rest of the guys followed suit.

"Well, we are just glad you are ok." Zeke replied as he brought forth a bag of cookies. "I made you these in Home Economics today."

"Awwww. Thank so much Zeke!! You make the best cookies." Gabriella smiled happily as she pulled a cookie out of the bag.

"Shoot." Chad picked up his head after looking at the time on his watch. "I promised my mom I would get home before 5 today to help her out with something and it's already 4:45. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow morning ok Gabs?"

"Yea. Cya Chad." Chad gave Taylor a kiss good bye and said good bye to everyone else as he made his way out the door.

The nurse once again walked back into the room holding a couple of folders in her hands when she noticed the group of kids standing there.

"Gabriella, you should be free to go. Just drink plenty of water and get a good nights rest."

"Thank you Nurse Ginger." Gabriella replied as she remembered the name that she read on the name tag just moments before.

"That's great Gabriella!! Not that we don't love you or anything, but it would be great to finally leave this school for today." Jason started as Kelsi smacked him in the arm for his comment.

"Heh. You guys could've left if you wanted. You guys could've left right after school. You didn't need to wait for me. You either Troy. I could have just--"

"Gabriella. Do not start with us. We wanted to be here, we wanted to make sure you were ok. Also, Troy would never leave your side, even if a shower of comets came crashing down upon him." Amber said as she looked at everyone around her and then back at Gabriella who was now picking up her bag from the floor.

"Thanks a lot guys, and thank you Troy for calming me down before." Gabriella and the rest of the gang made their way out of the door as Troy interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Hey. I'll always be here for you." Troy replied as he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

"So I guess we should all be heading home now." Sharpay said as they made their way out of the entrance.

"Yea. I'll see you all tomorrow." Zeke replied as he grabbed Sharpay's hand and led her towards his car as she waved good bye to everyone.

Taylor then said her good byes as she headed off with Ryan and Amber since they were giving her a ride home. Kelsi and Jason as well want off to Jason's car as it left Troy and Gabriella walking side by side with their hands still laced.

"Are you going to be ok tonight Gabi? I can always come over" Troy started as he pulled out the keys to his car and pressed the button to unlock his car.

"I think I'll be ok, but if I need anything I'll give you a call." Gabriella replied as Troy opened the passenger side door for her and she stepped in the car.

Troy made his way over to the driver's side and jumped in as he started up the car.

"Don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there for you Gabi." Troy smiled at her as he pulled out of his parking space.

"I know Troy."

The car ride to Gabriella's house was silent, but comfortable as they had a very small conversation about anything other then today. Once Troy parked in front of Gabriella's house, he leaned over to her and suddenly placed his lips upon hers.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, playing his hair a little giving Troy the chance to slide his arms around her waist and play with the hem of the back of her shirt.

Troy was begging for entrance as his tongue swiftly moved against her bottom lip and she immediately agreed to let him explore her mouth as she then did the same to his.

Suddenly, as Troy had his hand further up the back of Gabriella's shirt just barely touching her bra strap, one wrong turn sent him accidentally hitting the horn of the car making them jump apart after hearing the surprising loud sound.

Troy and Gabriella both were turning a bright crimson red after their actions as Gabriella quickly grabbed her bag from the back seat and turned to look at Troy.

"I'll see you Troy." Gabriella then leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips as she smiled and got out of the car and made her way towards her front door.

Troy couldn't help but smiled and act all giddy. Gabriella was way different then any other girl he has ever been with. She was mysterious, the type that kept you wanting more. She was also very seductive, but in a way where you would have never known that she was actually playing around with your mind. In the end, Troy just knew one thing though.

He, Troy Bolton, loved Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**_So. Tell me what you think?_**

**_I kinda liked the ending of this chapter. LOL what did you think?_**

_**So the title of this chapter is "**I Really Wish You Knew, What You Do; I Can't Take My Eyes off You**"**_

**_Tell me the song title, and artist. This might be a little tough but i can assure you all that you would know who this person is, cause if you didnt, then why would you be reading a HSM fanfic in the first place(;_**

**_Review Please!! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP for my lovely readers out there :3_**


End file.
